Just A Chase
by ayaori
Summary: The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn’t expect to love. He’s a player. She’s the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says............. Done! SxS ExT
1. It all started

Hi guys!!!I have a new story and I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Oh and the this story Just a Chase is inspired by the song Too Little Too Late By Jojo. **

Just a Chase

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little to late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Introduction:

Li Syaoran is the big time player, popular and rich. Kinomoto Sakura is good-looking but quiet, shy and smart except in math also not so popular. He torments her. Then for fun, a bet was made.

Chapter 1: It started

Kinomoto!!!

The senior girl walking towards room 411 turn around expecting the guy that torments her. She was nervous a little. She knew what to expect, still she ask,

What do you want, Li?

Bitch, can you move I can't see my latest girl. He replied

She scowled but still step away and went to their classroom. She saw Tomoyo talking with Chiharu. She greeted them

Hey Tomoyo, Chi!!

The girls replied, Hi Sakura!!!

She sat beside them. She said, Mr. Almighty is so annoying.

Tomoyo replied, Well yes, but Kura seriously he's not that bad

Chiharu Agreed, Tomoyo's right.

Sakura pointed out, Of course he's nice to you. Your both good-looking.

Tomoyo said, You too, your still hiding. Why can't you just be who you are?

Sakura replied, I know but I don't want anything. I just want to study.

Chiharu said, I get your point. Well the prom is in 2 months. Promise us you'll be drop dead gorgeous.

Sakura smiled and said, Of course for anything you'll be there to help me right.

The 3 girls laughed. Just then Syaoran and his friend came in. He walked in the aisle the 3 girls were in. he acknowledge the presence of Tomoyo and Chiharu but played nothing at Sakura's way.

The bell rang. The teacher came in with the new students. The class was puzzled why the new guy though good-looking was admitted though there's only two month before their last day.

Teacher announced, Good morning class! We have a new student. Kindly introduce yourself

He said,

Good morning, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm from England and my cousin is Syaoran

He smiled and some of the girls squealed. The class knew that the Li family owned the school so that's why he's here.

The teacher said, Mr. Hiiragizawa, you can sit on the chair near Tomoyo. Tomoyo please raise your hand.

Tomoyo raised her hand. Eriol went to seat next to her. He greeted her, Hi, Daidouji.

Tomoyo smiled and replied, Hello, Hiiragizawa.

Eriol who was not impressed by the looks of the female population of the school found Tomoyo really beautiful. He liked her but decided to get to know her first.

The teacher cleared her throat and announced the start of the lesson.

It was 11:30 am. It's time for their break for lunch. The girls ate lunch under the cherry blossom tree. They were laughing. Eriol also ask to join them along with Chi haru's boyfriend Yamazaki.

On the other hand, Syaoran and his friend were talking. Syaoran just broke up with Jenny.

Ryu said, Man, you just broke up with Jenny right.

Syaoran replied, I can't take her. She is so ugly.

Hiro said, whatever man, I bet you can't stay with a girl for that long.

Syaoran replied I can. They're all head over heels for yours truly.

Then out of nowhere Eriol came and said, Oh really, well then I supposed it wouldn't hurt if I make a bet

Syaoran replied, Of course I can. What's the bet?

Eriol stated, Then what you do is get a girl that doesn't really like you and make her love you for more or less until the prom.

Syaoran said, That easy

Ryu said, Well to make it interesting. Get Sakura on the prom day then you have to break up with her. You have to make her come out of that ugly face of hers

Syaoran asked, Come out???

Hiro replied, She's hiding the fact that she's damn sexy. Do you know the model name Cherry blossom?

Syaoran said I do why.

Ryu pointed at Sakura and said, Look at her closely. Look at her without her glasses, messy hair and loose clothes.

The Syaoran saw it and said, Shit, she looks like Cherry blossom.

Eriol also look at Sakura but took a glance at Tomoyo.

Syaoran agreed, Deal what do I get with this?

Hiro said, I'll give 100 dollars that he doesn't make it.

Ryu said, I'll give 100 that he does.

Eriol said, As for me, I bet 100 dollars that he will get her only she'll break it of.

Syaoran said, gee, Eriol, you give full support

(With Sakura)

Sakura just sneezed.

Sakura said, I think someone's talking about me.

Tomoyo asked, Where's Eriol?

Chiharu asked, I don't know.

(After lunch)

Sakura walked to her next classroom, the science lab room 216. She saw a glint of chocolate brown hair coming her way. She was silently praying that he wouldn't knock her or something because she was carrying so many things. Then for some very odd reason he said,

Hey, Sakura, let me help you with that.

Sakura was shocked and said, Uhh Li, what are you planning?

Syaoran replied, I'm not planning anything. I just want to help a lady in need.

Sakura said, I'm no damsel in distressed, bastard.

Syaoran place a finger on her mouth and said, Such word are not meant for a lady as yourself. Call me Syaoran.

Sakura replied, Well Syaoran, can you move? I'm late for class.

Syaoran said, Oh no, You need my help.

Sakura replied, would it make you feel better if I let you?

Syaoran nodded. Sakura gave all her things to him. She thought it was heavy it turn out that for Syaoran it was light. He manage to open the door for her. He followed her to her seat and after setting in. He asked,

So, Sakura-

He was cut of when Sakura said, Please Syaoran do call me by Kinomoto. We hardly know each other.

She gave hi sickeningly sweet smile which he returned with a smirk and said,

Well then, Kinomoto, I'd ask if you were free on –

Again he was cut by Sakura saying, Uhm no I'm not free, sorry

Syaoran pouted and said, I haven't told you when.

She blushed at her stupidity. He smirked yet again and asked, If you're free Friday night, do you want to go to dinner or catch a movie? 

Sakura thought about it and decided against it and said, I'm sorry but I'm not free. I'm very busy.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow "_no one ever refused him"_, Then when would be the best time for you?

Sakura scowled and said, I'm sorry. I'm not really interested.

Syaoran said, tsk tsk tsk Sakura, Don't work I'll make you change your mind.

Sakura faked a smile and said, Oh really?

Syaoran replied, Yes really.

The bell rang before Sakura could reply. It was time for class. Sakura thought of what happened. She thought long hard on what would be his intentions yet found nothing. Concentration to her classes was not found.

Syaoran thought about her next move to make her his, yet the thought of rejection came across and bothered him dearly. He was never rejected by girls of course he was hot. He rejected them.

(On the way home)

Sakura was walking with Tomoyo. She told her what happened. Tomoyo squealed and said,

Sakura, why didn't you say yes? You should have said yes.

Sakura replied, Tomoyo, give me one good reason why I should have say yes.

Tomoyo knowingly replied, Because for the one reason he's hot

Sakura snorted and said, Which makes him a player.

Tomoyo smiled and said, I get your point but honestly Sakura if you just be yourself in school then he would think against of letting you go.

Sakura replied and said, What? Being genki Sakura out of school or Cherry blossom.

Tomoyo smirked and said, Both, tell you what if ever you agreed on him you can be cherry blossom in school. Oh and I know why you refused and tell him you were busy

Sakura cocked an eyebrow and said, Why?

Tomoyo knowingly replied, You have a modeling thing

Sakura frowned and said, oh yeah

End of chapter 1

**I hope you like it. I know chapter 1 is a little weak but I'm going to update. I really like this story. I spent 3 day putting it all together. Of course typing is my problem but since I like this story I'll hopefully finish it and write the sequel as soon as this story is finish. I also have the plans for the sequel. It will be inspired by the song How to Touch A Girl By Jojo.**

**P.S I really like Jojo's song especially How to Touch a Girl. I thank her for she inspired the words last said in the summary.**

**Ayaori **

**This story I'm not working with Rakueru although I may need her advice.**


	2. Asking

**So what do you think of chapter 1? I want to know ok? **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Oh and this story Just a Chase is inspired by the song Too Little Too Late By Jojo. **

**Just a Chase **

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 2 In Case you haven't notice

Syaoran was walking to school today, hoping to see his latest target. As if it was meant to be, she saw her walking to school along the crowd with Tomoyo. So as his mind start to work his way.He decided to make a move. He approached her. He greeted her andTomoyo. She scowled at him but he return it with a smirk then he ask,

"Sakura, I was wondering if I can I walk you to school."

Sakura glared daggers at him and replied, "Li, I told you that you can very much call me Kinomoto but you so insist on Sakura."

Syaoran smirked and said, "Of course, Sakura is a very beautiful name. I'm sure you're friends will most likely agree."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Sakura turn to her friend giving her a hurt expression, her eyes saying, 'I thought you're my friend, why didn't you support me?. Tomoyo smiled. Her eyes saying, I'm you're friend, why can't you trust my judgment? Then Syaoran interrupted their eye to eye conversation,

"So as I was saying, Sakura can I walk you to school?"

She replied, "No, I can't you see we're already here and I'm walking to school with my friends."

Syaoran was surprised at her response then look at his way only to find they we're in front of the gates. Sakura chuckled at his expression. Then noticing his sudden silence he said,

"Well then, maybe we can rain check on our date."

Sakura said, Uh, I don't-

She was interrupted with Tomoyo saying, "She would love to go with you but as it is she has plans on Friday."

He smirked. He just found someone who just might help him. He replied,

"Then what about Saturday at 2pm? I'll pick her up in her house."

Tomoyo beamed and said, Sure, I'll give you her address.

Sakura remain silent until it dawned to her. She could strangle Tomoyo right then and there but decided to interrupt,

"Tomoyo I'm busy. I have to um, do my homework.

Tomoyo gave her a look that didn't really please Sakura and said, Come on Sakura. Just once, if you hate then we can't do anything about it.

"Tomoyo, I can't, you know…

She was stammering a little. Tomoyo pleaded. Just then Eriol came and heard all their conversation. Eriol said,

"Well, what if we double date?"

Syaoran scowled at him. He was ruining his plan. Then he asked,

"Just who are you going with, Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol replied, "Well I haven't ask yet. So I'm asking uhm well

He face Tomoyo who was currently lecturing about love lives of people. Then out of nowhere in his mind, he asked her out. Tomoyo was too stunned to uhm reply so Sakura who thought that this would be a marvelous way to get revenge.

Sakura grinned at Eriol and said, "Since, Tomoyo is currently mute from all her lectures, I will gladly answer for her and it would be a yes."

Eriol smiled and said, "See Syaoran, we have dates, so we'll pick you up around 2pm on Saturday."

Tomoyo returned to her consciousness and asked, "What just happened?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Tomoyo-chan, you have a date with Hiiragizawa-san."

Tomoyo blushed and said, "Well, uhm maybe you and Syaoran can come with us?

Sakura smiled a little too sweetly and said, Oh no, Tomoyo, I couldn't possibly disturb you two so I'll stay home right?"

Syaoran interrupted and said, "Oh no, Sakura, you have agreed to go with me."

Sakura frowned and said sarcastically, "I totally forgot."

Syaoran said, "I could imagine your excitement."

Sakura was about to say something when they notice the students increasing in number so decided to continue their supposed conversation in their classroom while waiting for their teacher.

(Lunch)

Syaoran joined his friends, Ryu and Hiro. Eriol followed along. They were talking in the far corner of their school ground.

Ryu said," So how are you doing with Kinomoto?"

Eriol said, "He just scored a date with her."

Syaoran added, "See told you I can do it."

Hiro mocked him by saying, "We have no doubt in you."

Eriol said, "I'm going to join Tomoyo for lunch. I suggest that you try to keep close to Sakura"

Syaoran snorted and said, "I can hardly wait."

The two boys went to where the girls were located. They saw that they were not there. They looked around. They heard laughing and giggling from somewhere near the cherryblossom trees. They move the bushes a little and saw Tomoyo and Sakura giggling.

They approach the two girls. Eriol greeted them

Tomoyo and Sakura was stunned. No one knew of this place except well their friends.

Sakura asked, "How did you find us?"

Syaoran smirked," Your laughter my dear is very recognizable."

Sakura blushed, then look down her wrist. She checks the time, deciding that she needed to go to class. She stood up and said, "Well, Tomoyo, I have to go."

Tomoyo stood up with Sakura and said, "Ok, what's you're next class?

Sakura groaned and said," Ergh, it's math, yours?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Mine is English."

Then Syaoran said, "I'll go with Sakura. Math is my next class."

Sakura said, "No thanks"

Syaoran said, "I insist"

Sakura eyes grew wide open and said, "What about Moyo-chan?"

Eriol interrupted their uhm erupting argumnent, "I'll accompany her for you, if it's okay with her."

Tomoyo said, " Thanks, It's ok actually."

Her face reddened a little. Then she bid fairwell to her friend and went away with Eriol.

Sakura walk past Syaoran, completelt ignoring him. He notice it and started to stir a conversation by saying,

"Sakura what do you want to do on our date?"

To his surprise she said, "Well if you don't mind, I would really like to watch a movie."

Syaoran smiled (a/n: That does not usually happen) and said, "Of course, your choice I presume."

Sakura grinned and said, "Thanks"

Syaora n grinned and said, "Now I think we are starting to get along. If I ask you for a second date right now, you'll automatically say yes."

She thought about it. She was about to say yes when she declined, "Uhm, No, You see I'm stuck with you because of Tomoyo, unless a miracle would happen.

Syaoran a little disappointed said, Sometimes, Sakura miracles happen more often one notice it does."

Just then the he kissed her cheeks, making her blush a million shades of red. She then step away. He smirked at her reaction and said, "I do believe that I just made you blush."

He walked away going to the other side building and said, "Well, bye Sakura see you later."

Then Sakura said, "I thought you're next class is Math."

He turned around and smiled and said, "Nah, it's English."

Sakura asked, "Then why did you…

She trailed of. He replied, "I just said it so I can talk to you."

She blushed and turn to the door of her classroom. Her room was room 208 on the second floor while the English class for seniors is in the 4th floor at room 402. She was confused. "_Why on earth would he to all this trouble. Is he on something?"_ Those thought disturb her, It made it hard for her to concentrate on the hardest subject in her opinion.

Unknown to her Syaoran was disturbed by her as well._" What on earth made me go to all the trouble? I do not usually did this to a girl, but any way I can still win for sure." _

**So my chapter 2 is done. Yey!!! stay tune for the other chapters. **

**Chapter 3 will be what happened before Saturday. It's from Wednesday to Friday, since this story started on a Monday. **

**I'm really happy that I'm updating so fast since well I don't usually as displayed in my other stories. Well I hope you review more. It will totally help me to write more seeing as I gained 3 or 4 review even thought it's only been 2 day since I posted this story. **

**Please read and review also I'm really curious on what you think of my summary it took me 3 day to make that summary. So I really want to know if I made a good summary. **


	3. when will saturday come?

**What do you think of my chapter 2? Let me know what you think, OK?**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Oh and this story Just a Chase is inspired by the song Too Little Too Late By Jojo. **

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 3: When will Saturday come?

Wednesday: Math problems 

Sakura was seating on her chair in their homeroom classroom. She was working on the Math problems she could not figure out. Tomoyo was not there yet. Her face was scrunched in concentration and at the same time annoyed with difficulty.

Syaoran, who was surprisingly not late for class, just walk in. He took a look at the girl seating two seats in front of his chair. He smirked, _"this bet is easy". _He walked up to Sakura. He sat on the empty chair beside her. He lightly tap her on the shoulder, earning a glare from Sakura. She said,

"Go away, Li, I have no time for this."

Syaoran just smirked and said, "Sakura, we have all the time in the world."

Sakura did not face him and replied, "As you can see, I am busy with my homework."

Syaoran sneak a glance at her work. He smirked even more. Math is and will always be his best subject. He saw his chance yet again. He said,

"Sakura, I can help you with those Math problems."

Sakura just nod her head in sarcasm and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

Syaoran look serious this time and said, "No, seriously, Sakura I can help."

Sakura did not respond. Syaoran took the opportunity and stated her mistake, "Sakura you're doing it all wrong. You have to follow the example."

Sakura snorted and said, "Dammit I would have followed it, if I could only fucking understand it." (a/n: I don't like cursing but I really had too. I'm apologizing right now)

Syaoran chuckled at her response and said, "I told you before dear that such harsh words are not meant for a mouth such as yours."

Sakura scowled at him and said, "Well if you're so great at, why don't you just help."

Syaoran gave her an innocent look and said, "I was telling you I could help you but you won't let me"

Sakura stared at him and said, "Well, I'm letting you now so will you just help me."

Syaoran nodded. He explained to Sakura what she has to do and finally she got it. It took her an hour and she got it. Tomoyo walk in on them. She saw them well together, deciding not to ask her yet. The teacher who was surprisingly early that day saw them working. He approached them. He asked if he could check her work. To his surprise, Sakura did great and so he decided right then and there that Syaoran would be her tutor. He said,

"Ms Kinomoto, I am very pleased with your work. I do believe Mr. Li help you with this….

Syaoran nodded and the teacher continued,

Well, I know that you are not doing well with your Math subject unlike your other subjects, so I'm asking Mr. Li if he could be your tutor."

Syaoran smirked even more. _"This bet is getting way to simple." _Sakura stuttered,

"No, sir, you see, I am doing uhm I don't think…….

Syaoran said,

"Sir I'll be glad to help her.

The teacher smiled and said, "Thank you, I'll leave you two to compromise."

After the teacher walk out of the classroom, Tomoyo approached her friends. She said,

"I see you two are getting along. Hey Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura look at her friend and sighed. Syaoran said,

"Well, I was helping her with the Math problems and the teacher just assigned me as her tutor."

Sakura gave Syaoran a glance and started walking out of the classroom. When Tomoyo called after her and asked, "Where are you going?"

Sakura replied, "I need air besides I need to return a book."

Tomoyo said, "I'll go with you."

Sakura smiled, "Sure, let's go."

Syaoran then asked, "What about me?"

Sakura look at him and asked, "What about you?"

Syaoran gave her mischievous look and said, "Can I come too?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever"

The two girls walk out of the classroom to the library. Syaoran did not bother to come even though he asked. Why well let's say that he needed to think on two things. One, the bet he's winning and two that he actually cared at one point.

The day ended as it was, not so happy for Sakura seeing as Syaoran kept talking to her.

Thursday: Can I walk you home? 

Sakura and Tomoyo was walking out of the school building when Syaoran called after them. The two girls stop in there tracks and turn around. Sakura asked,

"What do you want now Syaoran?"

Syaoran stop in front of Sakura and smirked. He said, "Now Sakura your used to calling me Syaoran now."

Sakura who noticed this as well blushed. He teased her even more, "Oh is Sakura blushing."

Sakura was redder by the minute. Then she asked,

"Why are you following me?"

Syaoran replied, "Well we have a date and I promise to pick you up from your house and I don't know where it is so I'm asking now, can I walk you home?"

Sakura scowled and said, "No, I…."

She was stop by Tomoyo who covered her mouth and said, Well, it's ok Syaoran, before you take her home, do you want to go at the nearby ice cream shop?

Syaoran nodded and Sakura look dumbfounded. They ate at the nearby ice cream shop. While eating Tomoyo got a call from her mother asking her to go home. She said,

"Sakura-chan, I have to go my mom just called.

Sakura gave her an assuring smile and said, "Its ok we can just go."

Tomoyo smiled mischievously and said, "Oh no, you can stay here with Syaoran.

Sakura looked worried and said, "But…but"

Tomoyo just smiled and said, "Ja ne Sakura, have fun"

Syaoran smirked and said, "Now Sakura, what do you want to do?"

Sakura gave him a mischievous smile and said, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Syaoran smirked again. _"She's planning something."_ He replied, "Well, I was thinking of tutoring you, now if you're not busy."

She gave him a surprised face. "_I guess he's not that stupid at all. He got me there."_ She put on a calm face and said, "Sure"

They started on their Math homework then Syaoran took her home. When they reached her home, he said,

"Well bye then, Sakura."

Sakura gave him a thankful smile and said, "Thank for helping with the Math homework, bye then."

She was closing the gate when he said, "What no good-bye kiss?"

Before Sakura could reply, his brother was there. He said or more like shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran replied,"I was helping Sakura with her work. Who are you?"

Touya gave him a death glare and said, "I'm Sakura's brother, Touya Kinomoto."

Syaoran gave him a look and said, "Well, no need to kill me. I'm going."

Syaoran walk away. He could hear Touya shouting, "You had better not return here if you know what's good for you."

Syaoran just wave at him and gave Sakura a sheepish smile.

Touya turned to his sister and said, "Damn, Kaiju he is not your type."

Sakura glared at him and said, "He's just my tutor and …….

She stomp on her foot and continued, …………ME NO KAIJU!!!"

Friday: Modeling 

Sakura was standing in the middle of Tomoyo's modeling stage. She was wearing a simple gown. It was black with small roses near the rim of the skirt since it reaches her knees. Sakura was complaining that it was the fifth dress she tried on. She said,

"Tomoyo, can we take a break?"

Tomoyo sighed and said, "Ok, but remember we have a deadline. The show is next week."

Sakura said, "For the umpteen time I know."

Tomoyo look at her and said, "Yes, by the way we have a photo shot on Sunday at my place."

Sakura nodded. Then Tomoyo said, "You have a date tomorrow remember?"

Sakura nodded again and said, I'm taking a break here Tomoyo stop talking too much."

Tomoyo said, "Ok, maybe later we can look for something you can wear tomorrow."

Sakura mouthed "Ok" and fell into a small nap. 30 minutes later, she was awaken by Tomoyo. She shot an eye open but close it again. Tomoyo said,

"Sakura, wake up, we have work to do."

Sakura sighed and said, "Fine, what do we have to do?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Well to start you can put on the dark blue dress………………

Sakura put on 5 more dresses before Tomoyo finally decided to stop and take a break. Sakura ask,

"What time is it?"

Tomoyo took a glance at her watch and said, "10:30 pm why?

Sakura's eyes widen and she said, "Oh my God!!! I didn't tell my dad"

Tomoyo gave her an assuring look and said, "Don't worry while you were taking a nap, I told your dad that you're here. He asked me if you could sleep over since it was late. I told him it was Ok."

Sakura's mouth formed an O shape then she said, "Well, I'm hungry, got something to eat?"

Tomoyo replied, "Ok let's go downstairs."

Sakura cheered and said, "Yeah!!! Let's go."

After eating, they went upstairs to talk. Tomoyo asked, "So what's up with you and Syaoran?"

Sakura cheeks redden a bit and replied, "Nothing, he's just plainly annoying that's all."

Tomoyo nodded giving her the "I don't really believe you look." Sakura blurted out,

Come on Tomoyo, if he does see anything in me it's impossible. Seeing as I'm a nerd, he can't seriously see anything in me."

Tomoyo gave her an innocent look and said, "What are you talking about? I'm not saying anything but since you brought it up, why don't you just be Cherry blossom?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Maybe I will. I'll show the school if I did but sadly it's just a possibility."

Tomoyo gave her a mischievous look and said, "Well maybe you will be."

Sakura said, "What now?"

Tomoyo pointed out, "Well since Syaoran is somewhat being nice to you, maybe you should try being yourself. After all it's only two months before school finally ends; let's make it the most memorable time of our high school life."

Sakura smile and said, "Maybe…..

She paused and said, "if it'll make you happy."

Tomoyo beamed and said, "It will."

Sakura frowned and said, "But I don't have anything to wear?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Of course, I'm here. I'm so great."

They both laughed. _"Tomoyo is right. It's my last year, my last two months in high school. It wouldn't hurt right?"_ That night, Sakura fell asleep with a sweet smile. Not really caring about their date but how fun it will be to be Sakura again, having fun just being herself.

Unknown to her,

_Life has mysteries that one might not know._

_Happiness is not truly given without passing hardships_

_What fun will it be if you get it now and lose it?_

_When you can get it later and have it for the rest of your life_

**Well, this chapter has ended. It took me two days before I finally finish it since there are so many distractions. I hope you like it. Oh and if you're wondering about the last part, the last 4 lines. Well you could say I wrote it for this story and the sequel. If you don't mind try reading them you'll find something worth realizing. Stay tune for chapter 4. **

**I hope to hear from you,**

**Ayaori**


	4. double date

**I'm here again. I hope you reflected on my last four lines but in case you didn't here it is again:**

_Life has mysteries that one might not know._

_Happiness is not truly given without passing hardships_

_What fun will it be if you get it now and lose it?_

_When you can get it later and have it for the rest of your life_

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Oh and this story Just a Chase is inspired by the song Too Little Too Late By Jojo. **

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 4: Double date

Sakura was again awaken by Tomoyo. She told her that they had better get going. They have to prepare for their dates. The two guys will be picking them up at 2 at Sakura's house.

When they got there, Tomoyo immediately went oto work with Sakura's outfit, then hers.

At 2pm the guys arrive. It was a good thing that Touya was not around. Tomoyo answered the door. She greeted them and asked them to sit down for a while. While waiting, Eriol and Syaoran were talking,

Eriol said, "So what are you planning to do?"

Syaoran shrug and said, "I suppose watch a movie. I ask her what she wanted to do. Surprisingly she said that she wanted to watch a movie."

Eriol said, "I see, then I suppose I'll ask Tomoyo what she wants to do."

Then Tomoyo came down with Sakura. Syaoran was surprised to see Sakura. She was wearing a white shirt with small flower designs with a mini skirt. She was wearing matching white flip flops. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail her bangs falling to her face. Her make up was just right. It really showed the color in her eyes. Eriol on the other hand was gawking at Tomoyo. She was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts. She had on black flip flops. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail like Sakura. (a/n: I'm not really good with describing clothes. I just hope they look good.)

There was awkward silence around them. Syaoran decided to break the silence so he asked, "Have you two eaten lunch?"

Sakura replied, "No, we haven't."

Then Eriol suggested, "Well let's eat at the restaurant near the movie theater."

The girls agreed. They went to the restaurant. While walking along the streets, a girl about fifteen years old approach Sakura and asked,

"Aren't you Cherry Blossom?"

At the sound of Cherry Blossom, people look at Sakura. Sakura's eyes were wide. Tomoyo look a little worried. The guys look at Sakura curiously. Tomoyo clapped her hand and said, "Uhm, Sakura, I'll take Eriol and Syaoran inside the restaurant you just follow."

Syaoran said, "what about you Sakura?

Sakura smiled and said, "Go head."

Eriol then point out the girl and said, "What about the girl?

Tomoyo pulled the guys away from the scene and said, "You heard Sakura its ok."

The guys followed Tomoyo. Sakura whispered a thank you to Tomoyo.

Meanwhile, The girl who approached Sakura was looking at her closely and said, "You are her. I knew it. Can I please have an autograph?"

Sakura gave her a weak smile and said, "Uhm, sure, I think"

She signed the paper that the girls gave her.

The girl said, "Thank you, I can't wait to tell my friends that I met Japan's most popular not to mention beautiful model."

She thanked Sakura again and went away. Sakura who was about to walk away was blocked by the small crowd forming in front of the restaurant. She kept smiling at them and thanking them.

(In the restaurant)

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran is in the restaurant. The 3 ordered. Tomoyo ordered for Sakura. While waiting for their food, Tomoyo was sneaking worried glances in front of the restaurant, where you could see the small crowd. Syaoran was curious as to where Sakura went. Then a couple entered the restaurant, they overheard the girl complaining, "We should have stayed, Jin."

The boy replied, "You sure like that model."

The girl smiled and said, "Yes, especially when she gets to model, Madison Tailor's designs."

Then the boy said, "I'm sure curious as to why she never reveals her face."

The girl replied, "News is that she's the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji. From what I heard, she really young, like Cherry blossom, but both pretty. Madison never reveals her face, true but she always send her assistant to represent her.".

Then the girl caught sight of Tomoyo and said, "I just saw Madison's assistant."

The boy asked, "Where?"

The girl looked at Tomoyo. The boy followed his girlfriend's eyes.

The girls then said, "Her assistant should be a model too.

The boy nodded. Then a bell was heard indicating that someone just came in. The eyes of the customer's turned to the lady at the entrance. Tomoyo waved at her. When she sat down, Tomoyo asked, "You ok, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Have you ordered?"

Syaoran replied, "We did."

Eriol then asked, "Uhm, Sakura-san, is there something we don't know?

Sakura gave him a shock face, then shot Tomoyo and "I told you so look". Tomoyo said,

"Sakura, let's just tell them, then if the secret is revealed we know who two kill."

Sakura sighed and said, "I suppose, since it your fault, I insist that you go first."

Tomoyo shot her a look and said, "Fine"

The she faced the two guys who looked really curious and said, "Well since this happened, we never expected that we have to tell you but here's the thing-

Syaoran interrupted her by saying, "You're Madison Tailor, right?"

Eriol then added, "Your Cherry Blossom."

The girls nodded. Sakura then said, "Will you tell the whole school?"

The two boys pause and Syaoran said, "Maybe, it depends."

The girls gulped. Tomoyo was abut to say something when the waiter came and serve their food. The four ate in silence. After eating, Tomoyo then asked, "So are you going to tell the whole school?"

Eriol smiled and said, "I won't but I don't know about Syaoran."

The two girls look at Syaoran. He said, "Not sure, I'll tell you after we watch a movie.

The girls nodded. Eriol asked, "So what do you want to watch?"

Tomoyo said, "Have you heard about the new movie, Music and Lyrics?"

Syaoran winced and said, "We're not watching some chick flick."

Eriol said, "What about the movie, 300?"

Syaoran nodded. Sakura said, "I wanted to watch Music and Lyrics.'

Syaoran said, "I'm not watching some chick flick."

Sakura smiled mischievously and said, "If I remember correctly, last Tuesday you said the movie is my choice."

Syaoran glared at her. Sakura smiled back. Tomoyo said, "Why don't we check the theater first? Whatever is on at 4pm or anything close to 4pm will be the movie, we will watch."

The 3 nodded. At the theater, Tomoyo checked the schedules. She returned and said,

"Well the two movies have schedules at 4pm."

Sakura frowned and said, "What now?"

Syaoran said, "I still say we watch 300."

Sakura shot him a glare and said, "No one's asking you –

Tomoyo cough a little and said, "You didn't le me finish."

Eriol said, "The what else do you want to say?"

Tomoyo replied, "Well 300 is sold out, Music and Lyrics is also sold out-

Sakura screamed, "What are –

Tomoyo glared at her and continued, "But since I thought of what I wanted to watch, I called them this morning ask for reservations, just in case."

Syaoran said, "Let me guess, you have reservation for Music and Lyrics."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Then Eriol said, "I guess we have no choice but to watch it. It won't be that bad."

Syaoran said, "I cannot believe I'm watching that."

Sakura scowled at him and said, "Syaoran, shut up."

They pushed Syaoran into buying the tickets. Inside the cinema, the two girls sat in the middle of the two boys much to the refusal of Sakura she sat beside Syaoran. The movie ended. Syaoran was really pissed when they exited the movie theater. He was glaring daggers at Sakura while Sakura just gave him a sweet smile.

(Flashback)

When the movie got to the part where Hugh Grant sang Way back into Love with Haley Bennet, Eriol wrap an arm around Tomoyo. Tomoyo blush a little then leaned on his shoulders. Syaoran was making the same move when Sakura move leaned forward. The couples around them were either kissing or holding hands or hugging. Syaoran was about to kissed Sakura when she suddenly stood up making the popcorn she was holding fall on Syaoran.

(a/n: You could say being rejected twice is not a good sign for a player)

(End of flashback)

It was around 6pm. They were deciding if they want to eat dinner or go home.

Sakura said, "I really need to go home. My dad will be home soon."

Tomoyo said, "I'm hungry."

Syaoran said, "Well, maybe we should have dinner first?

Sakura declined and said, "I'm eating dinner at home."

Eriol asked, "Well, Tomoyo, do you want to eat dinner with me?

Tomoyo replied, "Yes, what about Syaoran and Sakura?

Syaoran said, "I'll take her home. I'm not hungry, yet."

Sakura said, "It's ok with me Tomoyo."

Tomoyo and Eriol had dinner while Syaoran accompanied Sakura home. While walking he said, "Is it me or did you just agree with me?"

Sakura said, "I did it so that Tomoyo can have some alone time with Eriol."

Syaoran smirked and said, "Or you did it to have some alone time with me?"

Sakura glared at him and said, "You wish."

Syaoran said, "I'll keep on wishing then."

When they arrived at her house he said, Well, I'm going –

Sakura said, "Well thanks anyway, you did pay for almost everything even though I almost got hounded by the press. Which reminds me, are you going to tell about us?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "Us? Sakura are you saying that I'm now your boyfriend?"

Sakura was surprised and said, "What are you talking about? I meant about me being Cherry blossom and Tomoyo being Madison."

Syaoran blushed. He was assuming things. When he was about to reply, the door opened. Her father opened the door and said, "Sakura, you should invite you friend inside to have some dinner."

Sakura sighed and said, "OK dad….

She turns to Syaoran and said, "Do you want to eat dinner with us?"

He replied, "Sure"

During dinner, he was introduced to her father as a friend. He got along with her father but not really with her brother. Touya was always shooting death glares his way. When dinner finally ended, he was once again in front of her house, saying good-bye to Sakura.

Sakura asked, "So you won't tell the school about me and Tomoyo?"

Syaoran replied, "I won't tell about Tomoyo not sure about not telling about you."

Sakura smiled and said, "Well that's alright. I can handle that."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Good-bye, then"

Sakura said, "Good night"

To her surprise, Syaoran kissed her on her cheeks and whispered "Good night" to her ear.

He walk home leaving Sakura really confuse.

Syaoran walk home. While walking, he found that he really did have fun that day. Looking back he would remember that time. He found that Sakura was really beautiful. _"Her eyes are really mesmerizing."_ Those thought cross his mind was stop when the thought of the bet haunted him. Then he had an idea, _"I'll ask Eriol what's tomoyo's number then I'll ask her what's Sakura's number."_

That night before Sakura went to bed, she heard her cellphone rang. She has message from an unknown number. She decided to read it. It said:

_Today, you look beautiful, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Syaoran_

Sakura smiled and replied. She went to sleep feeling really good for some reason unknown to her.

Syaoran was about to fall asleep when his phone rang. She checked if there was a message. He opened it and it read:

_Thank you. Good night. Sakura_

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. He fell asleep like Sakura feeling really good about that day. He didn't know what push him to tell her that, but he knew he told the truth. Anyone would agree if they saw her for what she was. Yet her mind kept saying that this was only a bet. A bet he is winning.

**I rushed this chapter a little but I really like the ending. I hope you do as well. Please review**

**Ayaori**


	5. Deal

**I think that this story only has 5 chapters more to go before it ends……….**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Oh and this story Just a Chase is inspired by the song Too Little Too Late By Jojo. **

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 5: Deal

She opened her locker. She saw a bouquet of roses inside. There was note attached to it.

_Meet me at the roof top at lunch._

_Syaoran_

She saw Tomoyo coming over, deciding that it was better kept secret. She hid the note and said, "Morning, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled at her and said, "Morning"

Tomoyo pointed at the flowers asked, "Who's it from?"

Sakura shrug and said, "I don't know, really."

Sakura went to her classroom. She sat on her chair. As their lesson progressed, Sakura was nervous. _"What could Syaoran possibly want?"_ She was shaken from her thoughts by the bell, signaling lunch. Of course being Sakura, (a/n: I mean here in the story she's a responsible student) she went to her locker first to prepare for her next class. She went to the roof top and saw Syaoran waiting there impatiently. Sakura just gave him a smile and said, "Uhm, hi, sorry"

Syaoran asked, "What took you so long?"

Sakura replied, "Uhm I was just fixing my things for my next class."

Syaoran just shrug and said, "Typical Sakura" (a/n: Sakura in this story not in the series)

Sakura asked, "Ok, why did you ask me to go here anyway?"

"Why did you even come?" He smirked at her. _"Oh crap, he got me there"_

I…I don't really….She stuttered. Then she straightened her face and said, "I guessed since you seem to not have reason for me to be here, I'll go."

Then Syaoran said, "Then I guessed your secret is not safe."

Sakura's eyes widen. Then she smirked and said, "I won't mind actually I'm planning to spend my last few months being comfortable about being me."

Syaoran still did not back down and said, "I'm sure Tomoyo would not mind one bit, if the whole school finds out."

Sakura's eyes widen and said, "You wouldn't dare."

Syaoran smirked and said, "Oh, I would."

Sakura screamed at him, "Fine,what do you want?"

Syaoran said, "Tsk, tsk, Sakura be nice."

Sakura stared at him and said, "Then, what do you want?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "I want you to be –

The bell rang. Sakura said, "Let's discuss this later."

Syaoran nodded and said, "I'll meet you at the entrance gate, dismissal time."

Sakura nodded and went straight to her next class, followed by Syaoran. Unknown to them, Tomoyo just saw them exiting the roof top together. _"Somethings up. Note: I'll ask Sakura later."_

Dismissal 

Sakura was fixing her things when Tomoyo came. She said, "Hey Sakura, do you wanna go to my house?

Sakura frowned and said, "Sorry, Tomoyo, I promise tomorrow."

Tomoyo pouted and said, "Please…..

Syaoran suddenly came and said, "Sorry Tomoyo, but we have plans"

Tomoyo gave Sakura a mischievous look and asked, "So that's why you're busy?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. Tomoyo said, "Well, have fun."

Tomoyo went home. Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran went to a nearby café. After ordering, they sat on the couches near the window. She said, "I thought we were supposed to meet at the entrance gate."

Syaoran merely shrug and said, "Well I thought I'll go and meet you instead seeing as your habit is going to your locker first."

Sakura smiled and asked, "So what will it be?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "Well, Sakura, you noticed that I'm trying very hard to be nice to nice to you."

Sakura nodded, praying that this conversation will not lead to anything unpleasant.

Syaoran gave her a mischievous look and said, "I want you to be –

Suddenly, Sakura's very loving brother came. He passed by the café and saw them inside, so he entered. He glared at Syaoran and asked trying to keep calm, "Sakura, what are you doing with this gaki?

Syaoran glared at Touya and said, "I'm not a gaki. I'm Li Syaoran anything ring a bell?"

Touya replied, "I don't care if you're the prince of China. Why don't you leave my sister alone?"

Syaoran said, "Why don't you let your sister decide on that?"

The two guys looked at Sakura who was just staring at them. Sakura thought of a way to escape her brother's wrath. She smiled and said, "Onni-chan, Syaoran is my tutor in Math. You know how I suck in Math."

Touya gave her a questioning look and asked, "Where is you Math stuff then? Why not study at home?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "We were just about to start when you came barging in. Beside, if we did study at home you would just act as rude or worse."

Touya did the unexpected. He left but before leaving he said, "Be home at 5 you're in charge of dinner." (a/n: Although him not exploding was unexpected as well)

Sakura said, "Yeah I know"

She turned to Syaoran and said, "Where were we?"

Syaoran deciding that he'd tell about it later said, "Hmm, I think it's better I'll tutor you in Math first seeing as you made that excuse."

Sakura frowned. She wanted to leave early so she could spend hours working on her homework. _"But my only homework is Math, might as well finish it now."_ She nodded in agreement.

4:30 they were done with both their math homework. She decided to ask again, "Syaoran what do you want again?"

Syaoran look around before answering and even check his watch. Sakura look at him confused and asked, "What's wrong?"

Syaoran shrug and said, "I've been interrupted twice. I'm not wasting my time again."

Sakura nodded and asked, "So what is it again?"

Syaoran grinned and said, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Sakura did a double take and asked, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Syaoran laughed, "No I'm perfectly sane. Plus, I'm serious."

Sakura calmed down a little and said, "Give me one good reason."

Syaoran smirked and said, "I'll give you one good reason, heck I'll even give you 3."

Sakura glared at him and said, "Then you'd better start reasoning."

Syaoran said, "Hmm, reason number 1: I'll tell everybody about Tomoyo, reason number 2: Your gorgeous"

At that Sakura blushed. Syaoran n oticed it too deciding he'll teased her about it later, he's face turned dead serious and said, "And reason number 3 the most important one, I like you."

Sakura blushed even more. She started stuttering and said, "You… I mean… what?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "I like you."

Sakura snorted and said, "Well you're not showing it."

Syaoran grinned, "I think I did last week, You seem to notice, resembling nearly a Tomato."

Sakura blushed again. He found it really adorable when she blushes. She regained her composure she said, "Hmm I don't know. Maybe you should try more. I'll make a deal with you,"

Syaoran gave her a questioning look and said, "Ohh, Tell me, Ms. Cherry Blossom. What kind of deal?"

Sakura smirked and said, "You prove to me you'll be nice and I might say yes the next time you asked me out."

Syaoran asked, "What about Tomoyo's secret?"

Sakura replied, "I'm sure you wouldn't blab. Seeing as you'll lose your chances on me then. Beside you already told me you won't tell."

Syaoran grinned and said, "Sakura you might have wronged me."

Sakura gave him a hurt look and said, "I thought you like me enough to promise me."

Syaoran smirked and said, "I do that's why I'm agreeing. See?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Good"

Syaoran said, "On one condition?"

Sakura gave him a thoughtful look and asked, "What will that be?"

Syaoran replied, "You'll go with me to the prom."

Sakura gave him an innocent look and said, "Prom? Isn't that two months or so left?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "Well I wouldn't want to miss not going with Japan's top model, right?"

Sakura smirked at him and said, "I'm sure she'll agree if you could accept the challenge."

Syaoran replied, "I've accepted it. I would be nice and sweet so as you would not say yes if I was otherwise."

Sakura said, "Then this week is gonna be a pretty long one."

Syaoran said, "I guess if only you accept my one condition."

Sakura smiled and said, "Hmm, maybe?"

Syaoran grinned and said, "Good enough for me."

Sakura and Syaoran decided it's time for her to go. Syaoran walk her home. She thanked him.

That night, Sakura was staring at her ceiling. Thinking she might as well give Syaoran a chance. _"He can be nice sometimes, if he really tries."_

Meanwhile, Syaoran was also staring at his ceiling. _"I don't love but one thing is for sure I've taken a liking towards her."_

Both fell into a deep slumber. Not knowing they were both thinking of each other as they sleep.

**Hi guys, now we know that Syaoran likes her. Interesting really haha. I quote I'm perfectly sane. So tell me what you think. Sakura decided to give him a chance. Hope he doesn't waste it.**

**Ayaori**


	6. Detention

**Hi, I have good news but you'll hear it after this chapter ends.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Oh and this story Just a Chase is inspired by the song Too Little Too Late By Jojo. **

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 6 Detention

Sakura was walking to her locker. She did not notice the stares she was getting from her fellow students. She had less than 15 minutes to get to class. She woke up late and had to rush to school. She started fixing her things as soon as she was done, Tomoyo came. She greeted her. Sakura close her locker then Tomoyo's eyes widen. She stared at Sakura, while Sakura raised an eyebrow clearly looking confused at Tomoyo. She decided to break the silence and ask, "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo replied,"Sakura have you checked the mirror lately?"

Sakura shake her head and said, "I woke up late and had to rush to school. Why anything wrong with my face?"

Tomoyo shook her head, deciding not to tell her friend what's wrong with her face or rather what was correct with it. They walked to their classroom together. She had just settled on her desk when Syaoran came. He said, "So Sakura what's got you looking not so nerdy today?"

She glared at Syaoran then she looked at Tomoyo who gave her an innocent smile. She replied, "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo interrupted and said, "Hear check your face."

She handed her a mirror. Sakura stared at her reflection. Her eyes widen in shock and pure disbelief.

In truth she didn't really look that bad, it's far from bad actually. She wore a light blue shirt that now fit her perfectly and pant with her Nike runners. She did not wear her usual glasses.

Tomoyo said, "So what got you looking like you today?"

Sakura laughed and replied, "I woke up late. I guess I didn't notice what I was wearing and plus it takes a long time before I could get ready for school so I had to wear anything I saw and forgot about my glasses."

Syaoran grinned and said, "I thought it was for me. Wait a sec you can see withouht your glasses?"

Sakura glared at him and said, "You can dream on that. Are you blind? Remember last Saturday I was not wearing my glasses."

Syaoran replied, "I thought you had on contacts since your eyes were green and I haven't seen anyone with eyes like yours."

Sakura blushed and said, "Yeah right."

Syaoran smirked and said, "Your blush reminded me of the business at hand?"

Sakura gave him a questioning look and asked, "Pray tell me what the business at hand is?"

Syaoran grinned and said, "Of course, my dear working on –

The bell rang. The teacher came in before he could finish his sentence. Sakura grinned at him. To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran trade places with the girl behind sakura which was Chiharu who gladly accepted. Syaoran sat behind Sakura playing with her hair. She gave glares at him but he shrug it off and continued with his work. Sakura's temper got the best of her. She said, "Syaoran, could you –

Syaoran had tangled his pen with her hair and trying to pull it. Sakura cursed. When Syaoran had finally pulled of his pen, a few strands of her hair was pulled. Sakura shouted, "Ouch"

The teacher glared at her and said, "Ms. Kinomoto, is there anything you would like to share with the class before I give you detention for disturbing my lessons?"

Sakura shook her head. Then Syaoran tap her on the shoulders wanting to apologize, when he was met by a glare and a hissed, "What?"

To their surprise the teacher was handing out papers and stopped in front of their line. He glared at them and said, "Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto, congratulations you both got good grades in your last quiz and just earned yourself detention today."

Sakura did not know whether to thank her teacher or reason out of her detention. Syaoan just shrug. Sakura said, "Sir I'm not doing –

The teacher said, "Ms. Kinomoto I've expected better from you."

Sakura gave up and decided to apologize. The teacher nodded but continued to stare at Syaoran and said, "Mr. Li, if you're not aware of the seating arrangement maybe you can look at the chart in my office."

Syaoran then move to his old seat while Chiharu return to hers. Syaoran muttered an apology too his teacher.

Lunch 

Sakura was seating beside Tomoyo. She was really pissed. She just got detention. She never get detention except the 5 times she did, but _"This is different I get detention with Tomoyo or Chiharu or both not with Syaoran."_

Syaoran came. He brought a box of chocolate with him. Sakura scowled at him. He said, "Sakura, sorry about the getting you into detention, it's my fault I know."

Sakura just shrug. Tomoyo look at Syaoran then asked, "Aren't you gonnagive her the chocolates?"

Syaoran grinned and replied, "No, it's for something else."

Sakura eyes widen and asked, "What's that for?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "Curious are we?"

Sakura smiled and said sarcastically, "Not one bit."

Syaoran laughed and said, "It's for you. I figure I'll be nice enough since I want another date."

Tomoyo gave them a questioning look and raised an eyebrow at Sakura who asked, "What?"

Tomoyo replied, "I thought you 2 are already together since the date. You were getting along perfectly."

Sakura blushed while Syaoran laughed, "No we're not together but I'm trying. Sakura is just plainly playing hard to get."

Sakura glared at Syaoran and said, "Excuse me; I'm playing hard to get?

Syaoran smirked and said, "I believe your playing hard to get. You know you want me."

Sakura stared at him and said, "If I want you that will be the day."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and said, "And what day will that be?"

Sakura pretended to think about it and replied, "When you get crowned Prince of China."

Syaoran laughed and said, "It's possible you know."

Sakura joined him in laughing and said, "No, it's impossible since you're in Japan."

Syaoran said, "Well it could happen."

Syaoran thought, _"Well no one knows about my secret, might as well not tell anyone."_

Sakura just shrug and said, "Tomoyo we have gym next right?"

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Sakura, we have to go. The teacher said that we have a new activity."

Sakura smiled and said, "I'm excited."

Sakura turn to Syaoran and said, "I'll go, bye."

Syaoran stood up and handed Sakura the box of chocolates and said, "Wait, I'll walk you two to the gym. It's my next subject anyway."

Then Eriol came and said, "I'll go with you."

The 4 student went to the gym then Eriol said Tomoyo, "Tomoyo I've been looking for you all day."

Tomoyo blushed and asked, "Why?"

Eriol and Tomoyo were ow waling side by side while Syaoran and Sakura was walking ahead side by side.

Eriol gave her a book and said, "You left it last Thursday at my house."

Tomoyo said, "Thanks but why did you just give it to me now?

Eriol shrug and said, "Just found it yesterday, Apparently Nakuru thought it was my book and hid it."

Sakura turned to her friend and said, "They seem to get along pretty well."

Syaoran replied, "Eriol told me he's taking a liking towards Tomoyo."

Sakura giggled and said, "I think Tomoyo had as well. She never told me what happened with her phone call with her mom last Tuesday, I'll ask her."

Syaoran just smiled. Sakura then cocked at eyebrow at him and said, "Hey, you really have gym next?"

Syaoran replied, "Yeah, why?"

Sakura shrug and said, "No reason."

Syaoran turn to her and said, "You wouldn't ask if it was nothing."

Sakura blushed and said, "Well. I uh, remembered that you might just be making excuses to accompany me like last time."

Syaoran smirked and said, "Yeah, I might be making excuses but no I'm not making anything."

When they got to the gym, they reached the locker rooms. They needed to change to their PE uniforms.

Sakura said, "Let's go Tomoyo."

She started walking away to the girl's locker room, when she saw Syaoran walking beside her. She scowled and said, "What are up to?"

Syaoran shrug and said, "I need to change too."

Sakura asked, "You do realized that your walking towards the girl's locker room."

Syaoran smirked and said, "They won't mind me. They'll probably even invite me."

Sakura snorted and laughed, Tomoyo join in the laughter. Eriol dragged Syaoran away form the door.

After classes, Detention 

The teacher came in and said, "You too will be cleaning this room. After one hour you can leave but if this room is still a mess you will have another detention tomorrow."

The teacher left. Sakura took the broom and started sweeping. Syaoran sat down. After 10 minutes, Sakura saw him and scowled at him then threw a dusty blackboard eraser to his face. Sakura laughed while Syaoran got angry and asked,"Have you gone mad, woman?"

Sakura straightened her face and said, "No. I just think that people who have lazy bum should help people who work their bums off."

Syaoran shrug and continued to sit down. Sakura, who was now dusting the chairs and windows passs by Syaoran, attack his face with a feather duster. Sakura laughed. Syaoran scowled at her. She gave him an innocent look and said, "What? I was just dusting."

Syaoran replied, "Well you do not attack people's face with a feather duster."

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes I know we don't but your face happens to be filled with dust."

Syaoran sighed and said, "I get it now. I'll help clean."

Sakura gave a triumphant smile and said, "Yes, I win!"

They finished cleaning after an hour. They went out of the school building. Sakura accepted the offer of Syaoran to walk her home. Sakura bid him fare well 2 house before hers in case her brother came.

Sakura said, "Thanks"

Syaoran replied, "No problem."

Sakura kissed him on the cheeks and said, "Consider that as a thank you for the sweets."

She quickly jogged to her house, leaving Syaoran holding on to his cheeks while walking home.

**I'm done. So the big surprise is I decided not to end it on a sad note so it will have more chapters. I thought that I might not be able to update when schools starts on June so the sequel will be left unfinished. I don't want that to happen because I know I can't update because I'm way to responsible of a student. I put my studies first then my stories are next**

**Ayaori**


	7. Feelings that I like you cannot Explain

**Hi, this chapter is for my friend. I wasn't able to visit her today so this is for you. ****I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I made with the other chapters. I guess I'm kind of in a hurry to finish so I can move on. (I read it after I've submitted it how stupid of me)**

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 7 Feelings that I like you cannot Explain

Syaoran was lying on his bed thinking. He was also thinking when he was supposed to help Sakura clean up. He couldn't concentrate on the cleaning since he was distracted by thoughts he should not be thinking, at least that what he told himself.

"_I like Sakura, right? I'm fussing so much on one girl but why?"_

_Then a voice inside him said, "You know that Sakura is not just one girl. She's different."_

"_I know. She's not the flirty type that I usually go for but –_

_Wait a sec, who am I talking too?"_

_The voice replied, "You have feeling for the girl, you stupid bat!"_

He fell asleep thinking of the last words plainly said by the voice.

Next day 

Syaoran was walking to school. He didn't get much sleep from all the thinking he did last night. He bumped into someone. He muttered an apology and walk away.

Sakura on the other hand was walking to school with Tomoyo, when someone bumped into her.

She said, "Ouch"

He muttered, "Sorry"

She saw him walk away, and then she recognized the messy brown her.

She asked, "So Syaoran, what happened to you?"

The guy turned around and said, "Fine"

Sakura replied, "Are you sick?"

Syaoran shrug and said, "No I guess I didn't sleep much."

Sakura look a little worried but shrug it off when she heard the bell rang.

(Lunch)

Sakura was eating lunch with Tomoyo.

Sakura said, "Did you notice Syaoran? He's not looking like he usually does."

Tomoyo eyed her and said, "You seem to notice. You've been staring at him at any given moment."

Sakura blush but replied, "No I'm not staring at anyone. I was just looking out for him since he looked like crap (a/n: sorry for cursing) this morning."

Syaoran sat beside her and asked, "Who's looking like crap (a/n: sorry)?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. He did not look like the guy she saw this morning looking all gloomy and confused. He looked a little cheerful but there were dark shadows underneath his eyes.

Sakura replied, "You this morning."

Syaoran shrug and said, "I know. I'm going to make it up to you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?"

Syaoran turn to Tomoyo and said, "Tomoyo, do you by any chance know what Sakura's favorite flowers are?"

Tomoyo giggled and said, "Yeah, of course, Cherry blossoms, why?"

Syaoran frowned and said, "There not in season."

Tomoyo gave him a mischievous look and said, "If you were thinking on buying her flowers then go for roses instead."

Syaoran replied, "I'll keep that I mind."

He turned to Sakura and said, "So are you busy on Friday night?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Sadly I am, you see I have work that night, right Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Yeah, you can go if you like. I'll give you tickets."

Syaoran frowned and said, "I don't know. I'm not into the fashion thing."

Tomoyo smiled and said, "What if I say Sakura is modeling summer wear including bikinis."

Syaoran smirked and said, "I guess I can change my mind."

Sakura snorted and cough "pervert". Syaoran grinned at her and said, "You know I can understand you."

Sakura blush and looked away. Syaoran then turn to Tomoyo and said, "I change my mind. I'll go."

Tomoyo squealed and said, "That'll be great. Here"

She gave him a ticket and said, "Now I have a chance of having a full house if only Sakura uses her other ticket."

Sakura frowned at her and said, "My dad is not in town that day. I can't help that."

Tomoyo replied, "Go find someone, Ok. I have to go I need to be early for my next class."

She walked back to the building leaving Sakura and Syaoran together.

Sakura said, "Hey Syaoran"

Syaoran smiled at her and asked, "Yeah?"

Sakura replied, "Do you by any chance know if Eriol is not doing anything on Friday?"

Syaoran frowned and said, "I don't know, maybe you should ask him."

Eriol sat on Tomoyo seat and greeted them.

Sakura asked, "Are you free on Friday night?"

Eriol gave her a confuse look and said, "Yeah, why?"

Sakura replied, "You see we have a fashion show and I have an extra ticket."

Eriol said, "I don't know."

Sakura pouted and said, "Please, Tomoyo will model for the first time since someone called in sick."

Eriol sighed and said, "Ok"

She gave him a ticket and said, "Don't worry Eriol. Syaora n is going to. Tomoyo asked him."

Eriol frowned and said, "Ok, I'd better go to my next class."

Sakura nodded. She said, "Syaoran you're next class is Science right?

Syaoran nodded and followed her. While walking, he said, "You like Eriol."

Sakura stared at him and said, "Excuse me. He is not my type."

Syaoran asked, "Then why did you invite him, instead of me?"

Sakura replied, "Tomoyo invited you already besides –

Syaoran turn to Sakura and said, "Besides what?"

Sakura said, "You know how I said Tomoyo likes Eriol, Eriol likes her back. I think she'll be happy if she saw him there. It's her first time to model since she usually works behind the clothes."

Syaoran replied, "Oh sorry, anything, I can do to help?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Well could you ask Eriol to do something for Tomoyo?

Syaoran smirked and said, "I will on one condition."

Sakura asked, "What will that be?"

Syaoran smirked again and said, "You go on a date with me on Saturday."

Sakura smiled and said, "I would have said yes if you ask me on Friday that is if you're nice to me"

Syaoran grinned and said, "I'm always nice to you."

Sakura frowned and said, "Not always.

She fell silent. When they reached their classroom, the bell rang.

Syaoran knew that she could still remember the time he bullied her. He wanted her to forgive him, so he decided to work hard for it.

Friday 

Sakura was pacing in her room. She was wearing a nice blue summer dress. There was a knock on her door. She opened it revealing someone whose head was covered with a huge bouquet of flowers. She took the flowers from him and smiled. The flowers were beautiful. There were red, white and pink roses. She looked at the guy and found it was Syaoran that gave her the flowers.

He said, "Sakura, I hope you don't trip on the stage."

Sakura blushed and pouted, "That's not very nice."

He smiled and said, "Its bad luck to say good luck."

Eriol came and greeted her. He asked, "Sakura do you by any chance know where Tomoyo is?"

Someone said, "I'm right here."

They looked at the right side of the hallway and saw Tomoyo in a summer dress but was wearing an earphone.

Sakura asked, "You're not seriously going out there with that on you're head?

Tomoyo frowned and said, "Nobody is going out there."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a questioning look and asked, "Why? What's wrong?

Tomoyo looked like she could cry and said, "2 male models called in sick."

Sakura said, "What!!! They called in sick at the day of the show. They have got to be kidding me."

Tomoyo brighten and said, "No need to worry. I've found replacements."

Sakura frowned and asked, "Then why are you still looking worried?"

Tomoyo replied, "You see I can't call for other models. I saw Eriol and Syaoran here so I thought that they look good so I was thinking –

Eriol asked, "If we could help?

Tomoyo nodded and said, "If it's ok?

Eriol smiled and said, "It's fine but I don't know how.

Tomoyo replied, "Just walk pause at the front then return."

Eriol said, "Ok but I'm doing this on one condition.

Tomoyo said, "Ok."

Eriol said, "You owe me dinner."

Tomoyo nodded and said, "I'll treat you all to dinner tonight after the show."

Syaoran shrug and said, "Fine I'll do it too."

The fashion show was successful. They ate dinner near the beach. After dinner, Eriol decided it'll be nice to take a walk on the beach. Eriol accompanied Tomoyo while Sakura had no choice but too go with Syaoran.

Syaoran said, "The show was successful."

Sakura replied, "Yeah"

Syaoran said, "Sakura, I know you still remember the times I bullied you."

Sakura nodded. He continued, "I wanted to apologize."

Sakura smiled and said, "I don't hold grudges beside you've been nice to me.

Syaoran smirked and said, "You're saying you've forgiven me?

Sakura nodded. The breeze came in. She shivered. Syaoran noticed and put his jacket around her.

She muttered, "Thank, I've been thinking."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yeah?"

She smiled and said, "I told you that I will agree to be you're girlfriend if you'll be nice and if I agree to another date."

Syaoran smirked and said, "You agreed so I guess I can do this."

Syaoran suddenly kissed Sakura on the lips. She kissed back, sending sparks between them. After 2 seconds, Syaoran nibbled on her lower lip, she gasped. Syaoran immediately slip her tongue inside her mouth. After 30 seconds, they separated, Sakura blushed. At that time, he knew what he felt. He knew that he's feeling could not be explained by the sentence "I like you"

**I'm done haha. That's all I'm saying oh this chapter is for my friend Jessica. Hehe**

**She just threatened to kill me in one of the reviews. She's my bestfriend haha.**

**Ayaori**


	8. Second Date

**Hi!! I thought I can update on Monday. It turns out I have time today.**

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 8 Second Date

Sakura agreed to meet in a café near the school. She was waiting for him. She had a problem with the schedule. After 10 minutes, he came. He said, "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to take a call be fore I left."

She gave him a small smile and said, "That's ok, I have bad news."

Syaoran look worried and asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "I have a photo shoot and an interview this afternoon for Seventeen Magazine. I can't cancel it or postpone it. They've been waiting for me for like a month."

He frowned and asked, "What time?"

She replied, "5pm, I can still spend a day with you."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Well, let's get started. Can I come with you to your work?"

Sakura pretended to think about it. She smiled and said, "Yeah, Tomoyo has a date today."

He grinned and said, "Let me guess, with Hiiragizawa."

She laughed and said, "I thought you're his cousin, why the surname?"

He replied sarcastically, "Of course. He's not the annoying kind."

She laughed and asked, "What are we going to do?"

He replied, "We could go to the new carnival."

Sakura smiled and said, "Let's go."

They both stood up. Syaoran took her hand and lead her outside.

He whispered to her ear, "You thought I forgotten that your officially mine."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and said, "How could I forget."

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked together. The carnival is just a few blocks away.

She asked, "What do you want to ride?"

He smirked.. She followed his eyes and found it stayed in the tunnel of love. She blushed and said, "You want that?"

He laughed and shouted, "I was not looking at that. I was looking at that!"

He pointed at the Roller Coaster. She gulped.

She asked, "Are you sure?

He smirked and said, "Yeah, I am. Are you scared?"

She gave him an uneasy smile and said, "No"

He raised an eyebrow at her. She confessed, "Ok, fine, maybe just a little bit."

He smirked. She said, "Ok, I hate that ride."

He said, "I'll be here, don't worry.

She smiled and said, "That why I'm worried."

He snorted and said, "Yeah right. You lub me."

She pretended to gag. They went to the ride. While walking they didn't see some people staring at Sakura. A few paparazzi were taking pictures of Sakura with Syaoran.

They were getting set-up. Sakura looked really nervous. Syaoran noticed it and and wrapped at arm around her shoulder. He muttered, "It's better if you shout, if you're that scared. It will release your nerves." ( a/n: That's what my friends told me on my first ride on a roller coaster.)

After the ride, Sakura look pretty good considering, she screamed so hard. Syaoran had to cover his ears, but she wouldn't let go of his hand.

She said, "It's official. I hardly have voice. I think I broke my throat."

Syaoran said, "I think my ears are deaf and I can't feel my right hand."

She said, "I am never riding that thing again. I swear I'll chain myself to the ground." (a/n: I said that after my first ride and it was my last.)

He chuckled and said, "Let's lay off the rides. I'll win you a teddy bear."

Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah, you can win me a Kero teddy bear."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "A what?"

She dragged him to one of the stalls she saw the stuff toy. She pointed at it. She gave pouted and said, "Please after you win me the toy. I'll treat you to lunch."

He replied, "I cannot say no to a face like that."

Sakura blushed and said, "Thanks."

He smirked and said, "What I meant to say is I really want to get rid of the ugly uncute face you were displaying."

She playfully punched his shoulder and said, "You're lying you thinks it's cute."

He smiled, "That's what I said, ugly uncute face"

She said, "Fine, let's play. Whoever wins the most stuff toys wins ok?"

He said, "Prepare to lose."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, honey, prepare to lose."

He smirked and said, "No darling, I meant otherwise.

The two separated each going to different stalls playing with the parlor games, each winning a toy. Syaoran won the toy Sakura wanted. He also won the matching Suppi Stuff toy.

After 1 hour, they met at the same stall, where the Kero stuff toy se to be located in after Syaoran won it.

She asked, "How many did you get?"

He said, "Five stuff toys and a fish."

She laughed, "A fish?"

He said, "Yeah there were no more stalls that have stuff toys different from what I've won so I decided to try and win a fish."

She smiled and said, "I won five stuff toys too but no fish, guess I lost."

He smirked and said, "Guess you did. What's my prize?"

She smiled, "I don't know."

He quickly kissed her on the lips. He smirked, "I got my prize."

She blushed and said, "Let's go. I'm hungry."

After eating, they went back to the carnival for more rides.

(5 pm)

Sakura was waiting for the interviewer. Syaoran sat beside her. They left all their winnings in his car. A woman came.

She smiled at Sakura and said, "Hello, my name is Ana. I'll be the one to interview you Ms. Cherry Blossom. I see you brought someone with you."

Sakura smiled and said, "Hello, to you too. My photo shoot will be after the interview right?"

Ana nodded and said, "I only have a few question after you've answered all of them you may go to the studio."

After the interview, she went inside the studio. Syaoran was bored to death. He fell asleep. The shoot took an hour and that's when he woke up.

Sakura said, "I'm done. Let's go."

Syaoran replied, "Ok, do you want to go home or have dinner?"

She smiled and said, "Dinner, I'm hungry."

He said, "Ok"

They went to dinner. While waiting for their food, she went outside to take a call. Syaoran waited for her. After 10 minutes, she hasn't come back. He called the waiter saying to hold the order until they got back. She wasn't outside.

Syaoran searched for her. He called Tomoyo to ask about her, but she doesn't know.

He searched for her everywhere. He ran to every place he could think of. He thought, _"Dammit, Sakura where are you."_ The rain started pouring.

After 30 minutes of searching, he found her in the park, sitting on the swings, swaying it slowly. He looked at her. He was relieved to see she was ok. He called her name. Her attention turned to him. Even though, it was raining hard, he noticed that she was crying.

Syaoran became worried. He asked, "Sakura are you ok? What happen?"

She didn't reply. She ignored him.

He sighed. He stood behind her. He held on to her hands that were pushing the swing. He pushed the swing for her. After 5 minutes,

He said, "Any chance of you telling me what happened?"

She nodded and said, "Why you can't help me."

He said, "Maybe I can't but it will help lighten it if you told me what happened."

She stood up. She walked towards the park bench. She sat on it. He followed her. He moved closer to her.

He asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sakura nodded and said, "My grandfather passed away."

He hug her and said, "You know I'm not going to tell you it's ok and I won't even ask more questions."

She said, "Thanks. Maybe we should get back to dinner. I really am hungry."

He smiled, "Ok, are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "Of course I'm strong right?"

He smiled and said, "I know you are?"

They returned to dinner. After dinner he took her home. He went home. He was lying on his bed thinking.

"_I accept the fact that my feelings toward her are more than I like you but it can't be love right? Or can it? I'm really confused."_

_The voice returned._

"_Then why did you even worry when you don't know where she is.Man you went ballistic."_

"_I don't know."_

"_That's stupid."_

**I'm really sad or something. This chapter is not my type. I didn't know what to do. I just know that I need to make Syaoran confuse but I'm not sure I did it right.**

**So tell me what you think? Please just this once or twice.**

**Ayaori**


	9. Events

**I'm updating again. Dear Lord, I have to finish this before school starts. So this chapter is like the compilation of the happenings before prom. You better braise yourself. That's my advice.**

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 9: Events

Do you wanna know a secret?

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the classroom, alone. Tomoyo was really pleased that Sakura and Syaoran hooked up, because they looked really cute together.

Tomoyo asked, "So Sakura have you gotten your first ever real –

Sakura blushed and nodded.

They didn't hear Syaoran and Eriol passed by and heard them. Eriol was happy to hear his girlfriend's voice. They hooked up after their double date. Syaoran was curious as to what the first real thing was. He decided to ask her.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was chasing Sakura around the classroom.

Tomoyo shouted, "Come back here, Sakura. When I get my hands on you, I swear!!!!!!!!"

Sakura faced Tomoyo and said, "You swear what?" She pouted and said, "All, I did was asked if you and Eriol –

Tomoyo screamed, "This is not the place to ask questions like that. Besides, it's a no!"

Syaoran and Eriol open the door. Sakura ran toward Syaoran and used him as shield against Tomoyo.

Sakura gave her an innocent look, while the guys gave them confused, plus amused looks.

She said, "I was not asking anything Tomoyo."

Tomoyo replied, "You were. It's not fair. Move, Syaoran!!"

Syaoran did not step aside. Eriol had to stop Tomoyo.

Eriol said, "Tomoyo, I'll walk you home if you want."

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Sakura, you need to go to my house tonight."

Sakura gave her a questioning look and asked, "What for?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Could you help me with my ART project?"

Sakura looked confused, but Tomoyo's eyes hinted her about it. She replied, "Ok, sure, I'll be there at 5."

Tomoyo nodded. The couple said good- bye and left holding hands.

Syaoran took Sakura home.

He asked, "Uh what were you and Tomoyo talking about?

Sakura blushed and said, "Nothing"

He smirked and said, "Nothing seems to be a lot of fun, if you were running around the classroom, screaming."

She blushed even more and said, "Well, err."

He grinned. Then he noticed Sakura stopped blushing and looked at him seriously.

She asked, "Do you wanna know a secret?"

He nodded. He was confused. They stopped in front of Sakura's house. Before she left, she kissed him swiftly on the lips and whispered, "You're my first kiss, plus I was talking to Tomoyo about Eriol and the art project, it's a new line of clothes."

Syaoran smirked and said, "That's a long secret."

Sakura smiled and said, "It's not really a secret. If it is, I would not have told you, right."

Let's have a Tomoyo x Eriol moment

Tomoyo was waiting for Eriol to arrive. Eriol looked nervous. She was confused as to why Eriol brought flowers and a box of chocolates.

He sat down and held her hand. He said, "First of all, Tomoyo, I'm sorry for what will happen after this."

She gave him a confused smile and said, "Ok sure"

He gave him a worried smile and said, "First of all take this."

He gave him the flowers and chocolates. He said, "Well, me, Syaoran, Ryu and Hiro made a bet."

Tomoyo frowned and said, "What kind of bet?"

He lost his smile and continued, "You see, Hiro said that Syaoran cannot stay with a girl for a long time since he just broke up with Jenny. I thought it wouldn't hurt so I told him to get a girl and make her fall in love."

Tomoyo said, "Let me guess. That' what he's doing to Sakura."

He said, "Wait there's more."

She said, "What's this? A bloody commercial. Tell it to me straight, Eriol."

He continued, "They added to break her heart on the prom day and chose Sakura."

She screamed, "You what????!!!!!!"

He was cowering so he added, "I uh told them I didn't agree."

She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Tell me Eriol is that what you really said."

He frowned and said, "Not really, I told him he will get her only I told him she'll break his heart."

Her eyes were starting to water and said, Uh, Eriol, what if Sakura –

He said, "I'm sorry Tomoyo. I just wanted to show Syaoran something."

She asked, "What's that?"

He smiled and said, "That girls' hearts are fragile. Men should not play with it. We do not deserve them. They make us complete. They make us a person better suited to be with them."

She smiled and said, "I hope your right, Eriol."

He said, "Love is a strong emotion Tomoyo. I can sense it in both of them. It's just an unknown feeling to them now."

She smiled and said, "I guess. Just promise me Eriol you will help Syaoran to realize what he might have lost after the prom."

He smiled and said, "I promise Tomoyo. I only wish that you could be there when Sakura breaks because of this."

She nodded and said, "I'm her friend, of course I will even if I didn't know about this."

He said, "Don't worry; maybe this bet is made for a reason. I'm sure in the end it'll all be all right even if they don't end up together."

She said, "I guess. I just hope they'll both be strong."

He held her hand and said, "They are strong. We're just here to make them close."

Don't mind this part

The paparazzi that took their photos every time Sakura had a date with Syaoran, just sold the photos to a known magazine in Japan. The magazine is said to come out two weeks after the prom.

Syaoran

"_I just came from one of our dates. I don't know why I'm so happy. I just am"_

He went outside. One of the maids brought him food and drinks. He sat down on one of the chair overlooking the garden his mother place here in the mansions.

"_What do I feel?"_

He heard the voice again, _"It's something you never felt for anyone before."_

"_Could it be possible?"_

"_Anything is possible"_

"_When my heart beats so fast, is that normal?"_

"_Does anyone know what normal is this days?"_

"_I don't know."_

He heard his phone rang. He read the caller id. It was Sakura.

She said, "Hey Syao"

He said, "Hey babe."

She blushed on the other side and said, "Can you help me with my homework?"

He replied, "Yeah, its math right?

She said, "Yeah."

He said, "I'll come over."

She said, "Thanks so much. See you late."

He replied, "I can't wait."

At that moment he knew what he felt. He knew it was strong. He knew he had to tell her about the bet. He could feel that guilt again. He can't believe he hadn't realized it. _"How stupid can I get?"_

In preparation for the prom

Tomoyo was talking to Sakura in front of her locker.

Tomoyo asked, "Has he asked you yet?"

Sakura frowned and replied, "No"

Tomoyo said, "Why don't you asked him?"

Sakura shrug and said, "I'd rather wait for him. What about you and Eriol?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Remember there were cards given to guys yesterday. It turns out they used it to asked the girls."

Sakura asked, "Oh, how?"

Tomoyo gave her a mischievous look and said, "You'll see."

She opened her locker to see there were about 15 letters inside, none of them from Syaoran. She sighed.

Tomoyo said, "I got 10 of those but I already said, Yes to Eriol."

(Dismissal time)

Sakura had to go to Tomoyo's house to try on a dress for the prom. Before she did, she went to the soccer court. Syaoran asked her to meet him there. She saw Syaoran there. She approached him and gave her a peck on the cheeks.

He smiled and said, "I think I forgot to do something."

She gave him a confuse look and asked, "Oh what?"

He gave her a letter. It said:

Dear Sakura,

Can you share a moment with me?

Share with me dance.

Give me that beautiful smile you always have.

Would you please go to the prom with me?

………..Syaoran.

She giggled and said, "Did the school give you this?"

Syaoran said, "No, actually I lost it."

She laughed and asked, "Who wrote it?"

He shrugs and said, "I ask Eriol to ask one of the council girls if I could have another one."

She smiled and said, "I see."

He smirked and asked, "What's my answer?"

She asked, "Who are you asking Sakura or Cherry Blossom?"

He smiled and said, "I'm asking both of them but it would be better if Sakura said, yes."

She smiled and said, "I don't know. You see I receive 15 letters from other guys."

He smirked and said, "None of then are from me?"

She said, "Hmmm, let me think about it."

She pretended to think about it. She said, "Ok, I'll go with you."

They saw Tomoyo and Eriol waving at them. They approach them.

Tomoyo said, "So have you asked her yet?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "Yeah, I just did."

Tomoyo said, "That's good, she was worried this morning."

Sakura blushed. Syaoran smirked at her.

Eriol said, "Hey don't you have a soccer practice?"

Syaoran replied, "I do but it's just a party since it's the last time the seniors will be practicing with them."

Tomoyo said, "Ok, Sakura we have to go and look for a dress."

Sakura gulped and said, "How can I survive!"

Tomoyo said, "Don't worry, you only have 15 or so dress to try on."

Sakura pretended to faint and said, "15 or so!! I could faint."

Syaoran said, "Don't worry I'll catch you."

**I'm ending this chapter. I'm excited. I really want to write the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think, please……..**

**Ayaori**


	10. Sweet Moments

**So the dramatic part begin……….**

**Ta du du du dun…………**

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 10: Sweetest Moments

Syaoran went to Sakura's house to pick her up. He was stunned to see Sakura wearing a nice black dress made by Tomoyo of course. It had a tube top and flared up to her knees. The design was simple but pretty hard to make. If you lift the black part of the dress you'll see that white is its real color not black. Small black butterfly adorned the white inside of the dress.

Syaoran smiled at her and said, "Wow Sakura you looked stunning."

She blushed and said, "Thanks"

He handed her the corsage. It was a pink rose. She pinned to her dress. She smiled at him. He offered his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. They went to the car park in front of her house.

They arrived at the school. The prom was held outside near the Cherry blossom trees, which are not blooming. Light were hanged on the trees. The color theme was silver, making her dress stand out more.

They heard the teacher greeted the students, "Good evening senior. As you all know there are a Prom King and Queen."

The crowd all nodded in agreement. The teacher continued, "The nominees are:

_Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa_

The light was then focused on them. They earned applause from their classmate.

_Chiharu Miharu and Takashi Yamazaki _

The same thing happened to them.

Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran

The same thing happened to them, only they earned squeal from girls and howling from boys.

The teacher continued, "We conducted the survey. These 3 couples were the popular ones from the results. There will be judges going around."

Sakura gave Syaoran a questioning look and ask, "What did you answer on the survey?"

Syaoran shrug and said, "Tomoyo and Eriol"

Sakura nodded and said, "Same here."

They heard the music boom. They danced a fast beat song. Occasionally they would sway partners but then the slow song came.

They heard the DJ say, "Ok, the couples out there. It's time for our first slow song of the night."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran who offered his hand to her. He bowed saying, "May I have this dance?"

Sakura giggled lightly and accepted his offer.

They heard the music. The DJ played 'I'll Be (a/n: Sorry forgot the singer)

Syaoran led her to the dance floor. He slowly and gently placed his hand on her waist. He tightly held her hand. Sakura blushed at the gentle contact. She unconsciously placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile. Their eyes were dancing in the light.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth**

At this point, Sakura place clung hung her arms around his neck. Syaoran move both his hand to her waist. Syaoran stared at his eyes, seeing happiness in them.

He thought,_ "How perfect it would be. Her eyes are like emerald. When her eyes are so different, I don't get it. I can't believe I never notice her eyes."_

**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**She place her head on his chest, swaying slowly with the music. She can't help but give a small smile when she heard the lines. She wanted to tell him something. She new it but she can't find the words.

As soon, as he heard that line, the pang of guilt came. His heart stung with pain. He knew it. He knew what he felt. He felt guilty for not telling her. He knew that much that one look of sadness in her eyes will shatter him completely. He knew he should have told her sooner but as days passed it got hard for him.

**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

Syaoran twirled Sakura. At that time, they did not know it but they had a mutual feeling inside.

Tomoyo and Eriol were dancing by their side. Eriol gave her an assuring smile.

Eriol whispered to her, "Tomoyo, everything will be fine I promise."

Tomoyo looked straight into his eyes. She smiled and said, "I trust you, but for now let's just savor this moment."

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead**

Syaoran pulled her back a little. Sakura gave him a confuse look. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Slowly, he leaned in. He gave him a kiss both them will never forget.

The kiss was filled with passion but still sweet and gentle. No one wanted to hold back, but as soon as the moment came as soon it passed. They needed air as the next line was heard.

**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  


As soon as the song ended, though reluctant they let go. Syaoran drag her to where Eriol and Tomoyo's table. Tomoyo smiled at them. She asked, "You two having fun?"

They both nodded. Then Eriol coughed and said, "Syaoran, have you talk to Ryu and Hiro?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No why?"

Eriol replied, "They're looking for you."

Syaoran frowned, "I guess. I'll go."

He excused himself from his friends, Eriol also followed him.

Syaoran went to the table Hiro and Ryu was seating at.

Hiro greeted Syaoran, "Yo, Syaoran, man, Haven't talk to you lately."

Ryu nodded and said, "How you doing? Sakura looks exceptionally hot."

Syaoran just glared at his friends. Eriol said, "So the bet is still on."

Hiro punched his fist in the air and said, "Hell it is!!"

Ryu said, "You got Sakura so the bet is still on."

Syaoran's arrogant side took over. He smirked and said, "Yeah, of course."

Hiro grinned, "I thought you'd be backing out."

Syaoran glared at him and said, "Yeah I ain't backing out."

Ryu gave him a knowing look and said, "After that stunt you pulled, I swear I can't believe you're that obsessed with winning."

Eriol laughed and said, "Yeah, man what was going on your head."

Syaoran chose not to say anything as he remembered that day.

Flash back 

Syaoran was doing warm ups for their final game this year. Sakura went up to him, frowning slightly.

She said, "Syao"

His face faltered a little. After a month of dating when Sakura said Syao something is up.

He replied, "Yeah?"

She replied, "Sorry, Syao but I have a contest today. I can't watch your game."

He said, "Ok, good luck with the contest."

She nodded. She lightly pecks him on the lips. He replied of course who wouldn't?

20 minutes into the games, Syaoran was missing his shots. The coach called a time out.

The coach said, "Syaoran, you're missing shots."

Syaoran nodded. He heard that Sakura did not win the contest. He also heard that she went somewhere and did not tell anyone. He was worried.

Ryu smirked and said, "Yo, man, need Sakura to cheer you on?"

Syaoran shot him a glare. Eriol who was also playing in the team said, "Coach, I need to do something, I'll sub later."

The coach agreed. Time out was done. Syaoran was put to rest while Eriol went somewhere.

Eriol was at the back of the bleachers. He called Tomoyo and told her to go at the back f the bleachers. A minute later, she appeared. She asked, "What's wrong with Syaoran?"

Eriol answered her with a question, "Have you seen Sakura?"

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Well, she had a contest. In the middle of the contest she remembered Touya was going back to college and was about to leave so he went out to see him off."

Eriol asked, "I s she coming to the game?"

Tomoyo answered, "Yeah, she said she'll catch up. She's on her way."

Eriol sighed in relief. Tomoyo gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

Eriol replied, "Syaoran is playing terribly. He heard that Sakura lost and went out somewhere."

Tomoyo smiled and said, "I see. He's worried. How sweet, I'm jealous of Sakura, she ahs a loving boyfriend!!"

Eriol snorted and said, "I'm loving too you know."

Tomoyo smiled and said, "I know she'll be here, ok. Go play. Win ok"

Eriol nodded.

10 minutes into the game, they were tied. Syaoran had the ball at the last seconds. He was seriously doubting if he could win this, when he heard a familiar voice, giggling. He looked at the audience and saw Sakura waving at him.

Syaoran just hit the goal. They won. The crowd was cheering for him. Sakura ran to him and hug him.

She screamed over the crowd, "Congratulations!!"

Syaoran smiled. He hugged her. Ryu and Hiro smirked at the sight. They realize that Sakura came just in time so they won.

In the locker rooms, the guys were cheering for Syaoran. Ryu said, "Seriously, we couldn't have won without Sakura."

A guy from there team asked, "Why? Syaoran hit the goal not Sakura."

Eriol pushed her glasses to his nose and said, "Well Syaoran sucked before Sakura came."

Syaoran blushed but decided to remain silent so as not to arouse more commotion.

Flash back end 

Ryu started laughing and said, "I can't believe that."

Hiro joked him saying, "Must be love, man."

Syaoran glared at him and said, "I ain't a love sick puppy. I'm with her for a bet that's all."

His friend snorted while Eriol decided not to say a word and left. They didn't know that Sakura just passed by and heard what he said. She felt angry but then………………………… she might just…………………………………

**End chapter**

**Now what will she do read and find out in the next chap.**

**Remember to tell me what you think.**

**I change my penname again I'm Ayaori again, not with Rakueru.**

**I deleted Cure to the Heart if anyone read it. I'm sorry I deleted it I just felt that I lost my inspiration. **


	11. Bitter moments but Happy Realization

**Let there be tears here…………………………**

**Ta……………………du……….du………………..dun…………… **

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 11: Bitter Moments but Happy Realizations

(I feel my heart ache at this)

Sakura went to her secret place with Tomoyo that Syaoran and Eriol found out. She stayed there not really crying but thinking.

"_Syaoran used me as a bet. I thought he meant something. I stand firm that I won't cry. I'm angry at him. I swear if I saw him I'd……….._

She heard the rustling of the bushes then she came face to face with Syaoran smiling like nothing happened. _"Of course, he didn't know that I heard him."_

Syaoran said, "Hey baby, been looking for you."

Sakura just nodded. He asked, "Care to give me another dance?"

Sakura just nodded and followed him.

They stood in the middle dancing to the song 'What hurts the Most'

He thought as he held her in his arms. _"Should I tell her? Do I really want to risk it?"_

He held her close as the dance.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
**

Sakura felt the sadness in her heart she was denying came to her. She was angry, yes but she was also disappointed. She didn't know why she was disappointed. She knew she will learn soon the reason why.

**  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
**

Syaoran felt his shirt wet. He looked down at Sakura; he saw tears in her eyes. His heart stung with pain. It made him wonder how a person could like with the pain he was feeling.

He whispered, "Sakura what's wrong?"

She continued to sob in his chest.

**  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

Syaoran led her to a secluded place but still the music could be heard. She looked into her eyes. He lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes and said, "Sakura, I've been confuse but lately I've been certain that what I feel is real and I want to say –

Sakura looked up and said, "Don't say it Syaoran."

He asked, "Why?"

She sighed and said, "Just don't."

They were silent, listening to the music.

**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**

Syaoran faced Sakura. He held her shoulders. He kissed her. She went rigid. He pulled back and asked, "What wrong?"

Sakura turn away from him, hiding the hysteric tears coming her way, and said, "Syaoran, it's too little too late."

He asked, "What?"

She answered, "I mean

She realized why she was disappointed. Then continued,

You see, you could have but you didn't. It's just a chase. You're here for nothing, even if there is something, it's too late. It's a bet, you just won Syaoran."

She dashed away from him making her way back to the dance floor. **  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...

He thought _"Shit, I let her go. She knew it. This stupid song is putting guilt on me. Why am I dying in the inside?"_

'_Because you are'_

Syaoran ran after her. Just as the Prom king and Queen was announced. It was then naturally. He saw her walk to entrance gate with a stern look on her face. He could not read the emotion. The crowd pushed him to the stage.

Ryu knew he had won seeing Sakura like that. He greeted him to his surprise, Syaoran said, "Eriol was right. She did break me. I guess you owe Eriol.

Meanwhile, Sakura was seating in the park.

"_I'm disappointed, since I knew he could have told me sooner but he didn't. It's his problem. I told myself I don't hold a grudge and don't know. My decision on this matter is firm; I will forget Syaoran ever happen. He broke I broke him. I knew what he was going to tell me and frankly I don't care anymore."_

She turn her back to everything she felt, knowing that she could not lie she fell for him heard. He couldn't help but think about this poem she read and knew that 'the joker' was Syaoran.

Syaoran sat on the tables staring at the dance floor. He remembered a poem he saw Sakura reading.

They did not know that both them were thinking the same thing, mentally replying what they could muster.

_**All started with a game**_

_**A bet shall we all say**_

_**For a joker to fool ones heart**_

_**Was an easy way**_

_**But for this special one**_

_**Shall not be done**_

_**In an easy way**_

_**She knows that he was the joker**_

_**He says it was nothing**_

_**But can they really pull it of?**_

_**Destiny pushed them to each other**_

_**Nevertheless there were no boundaries **_

_**For them to share**_

_**With a flick of a finger**_

_**They think of it again**_

_**They were clueless**_

_**Of what they feel for each other**_

_**Now the joker reveals**_

_**What he truly feels**_

_**But she never believed**_

_**She left him alone**_

_**With tears on her cheeks.**_

Uncalled for tears, adored her face. She did not know that her tears fell but consciously wipe it of. She saw Tomoyo standing nearby watching her.

She hugged her friend and said, "Sakura, how do you feel?"

Sakura answered, "Like I was struck by a dagger in my heart."

Tomoyo asked, "Do you love him?"

Sakura had more tears in her eyes. She replied and said, "I do but I choose to forget."

Tomoyo smiled and said, "What he tries again to win you?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Then he'd have to know how to touch a girl."

Tomoyo giggled and said, "Corny, but true. I can't imagine a guy would be that stupid to let you go."

Sakura sighed. She felt better knowing her friend was there to comfort her.

Sakura giggled, "It's his lost not mine."

Tomoyo punched her fist in the air saying, "That's the spirit Sakura. You can move on!!"

Sakura then gave her a questioning look and asked, "Where's Eriol?"

Tomoyo shrug and said, "He told me had something to do. Let's go home."

Tomoyo knew what he was supposed to do. She told him to talk to Syaoran.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was drowning himself with water. Eriol refused to give him anything strong for that matter alcoholic.

Syaoran said, "Am I stupid or am I screwed?"

Eriol replied, "I think your both."

Syaoran said, "I know, dude."

Eriol asked him, "Do you love her?"

Syaoran sighed and said, "Of course I do, you think, I'd be admitting I'm screwed and stupid in front of you."

Eriol chuckled and said, "Thought you just got hit on the head, but hey what are you going to go?"

Syaoran then realized what he had to do and replied, "What do you think?"

Eriol smirked and said, "I'd say you'd go and charge her."

Syaoran smiled a little and said, "No, win her back, dumbass."

Eriol grinned and asked, "How?"

Syaoran gave him his smirked his famous smirked and said, "That's for me to know and you guys to find out."

Eriol said, "You have to know that you have to prove it to her."

He nodded and said, "Duh, I'm not stupid."

Eriol pointed out, "You just admitted you are."

**Hey done with this. Not the end guys, I estimate this would have 5 to 6 more chapters. Stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ayaori**


	12. truths and Pranks

**Hey so I'm updating fast. I wanted to make one shots and I'm really inspired so yeah hear it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 2 songs I used. The poem was written by best friend Jessica, aka rosencreuz when she reviews.**

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 12 Truths and Pranks

Syaoran was walking to school. The seniors have practices for graduation. He saw reporters in front of the school. They rush towards him for some reason.

He screamed, "What the fuck?" (a/n: Sorry)

He ran away from them. He only heard a couple of questions. It did not bother him. It just made him confuse.

He went straight to his classroom. He saw Eriol seating there.

Syaoran gave a heavy sigh and said, "Man, what are all the reporters doing here?"

Eriol's eyes widen in pure shock, "You mean you don't know. Dude, have you read the papers lately."

Syaoran nodded and said, "Yeah, actually the sport's section only."

Eriol laughed and said, "Seriously, you're face and Sakura's face are all over the papers."

He gave him the papers. He gasped. He saw his face at first article. 'Prince of China revealed', then another article 'Cherry Blossom and Li Syaoran together in the Carnival.'

Syaoran cursed, "Shit, man, does Sakura know?" (a/n: Sorry)

Eriol gulp at a figure approaching them. He said, "I think she does, you're dead, seriously."

The door to there classroom slammed open. Sakura had just heard of the news and looks really pissed. She approached Syaoran with Tomoyo hot on her trail.

She said, "Why in heaven's name is my ace doing in the newspapers, Li!!!"

Syaoran remain calm despite the fact that Sakura looked angry.

He replied, "I don't know."

Sakura said sarcastically, "Really, oh tell me oh great Prince of China, is it not obvious."

Syaoran said, "No one knew about me being oh great Prince of China."

Eriol said, "Someone might have leaked it to the press."

Syaoran then remembered, "Fuck, Mei Ling is here." (a/n: Sorry)

On que, a girl came. Her hair was in a bun and had red eyes. (a/n: I forgot how Mei Ling looked like or I can picture it but can't describe it.)

She greeted her cousins, "Nihao, Syaoran, and Eriol."

Syaoran said, "Mei Ling, do you by any chance know about this."

He gave her the paper. She giggled and said, "I might have slip or something. I didn't know you're dating the model."

Syaoran frowned and said, "We're not that close anymore."

She noticed her cousin's expression change and said, "Syaoran, you got it bad for her."

Syaoran blushed at what she said, Sakura on the other hand walk to her seat deciding not to interfere just yet.

Eriol smirked and said, "He does unfortunately for him."

Mei Ling smiled and said, "So she's the lucky girl. How did you meet?"

Syaoran's expression became hard and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Mei Ling decided not to say anymore. She spotted a girl with raven hair. She was talking to a girl with auburn hair.

She sat beside them and said, "Nihao, Tomoyo-chan, who's you're friend?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "This is Sakura."

Sakura smiled at her and said, "Hi, you must be the new model. Mei Ling right?"

Mei Ling giggled and said, "How did you know?"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Sakura is also Cherry Blossom."

Mei Ling's eyes widen. "Really?"

Sakura giggled and said, "Yeah"

Eriol noticed the 3 girls. He sat beside Tomoyo and said, "So you guys know our cousin?"

Mei Ling pouted and said, "I told you I had work here. You thought I was lying."

Eriol said, "You hardly told the truth. How am I supposed to believe you're a model?"

Tomoyo nudged his ribs. He winced.

She said, "Eriol, I'm warning you one more word."

Eriol looked at her and asked, "And what, honey?"

Tomoyo smirked and said, "Hmmm, you don't know what I can do."

Eriol challenged her and said, "Why don't you show me?"

Sakura giggled and said, "You are so in to it."

Syaoran who noticed her giggles frowned. He felt guilty. He felt his heart break.

Mei Ling said, "I just drop off. I'll see you later at your office Tomoyo."

Mei Ling left. The teacher came and said, "Ok, students, we will resume our practices in the auditorium. Line up by surnames."

The students line up by surnames. Sakura and Syaoran were next to each other.

(In the auditorium)

The principal was scolding the seniors for spraying water in the gym were the practices were usually held.

Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "Sorry about the news."

Sakura shrug. She ignored him. Syaoran smirked and said, "Are you trying to ignore me?"

Sakura blushed, but still ignored him. He grinned, "Uhhh, are you blushing?"

Sakura said, "Shut it, Li."

Syaoran said, "Call me Syaoran, Sakura."

Sakura still ignored him.

He said, "Hey, Hiro told me they set something on the principal."

She looked curiously at him and said, "What?"

He smirked and said, "You'll see."

Then they heard a loud sound of something falling. The students look at the stage. The teachers on the stage were covered with tissue papers and cracked eggs.

The students burst out laughing. Some of the teachers started laughing. The room was filled with laughter. The principal cleared his throat. The room became silent.

"I'll let this passed. Now students, look up."

Suddenly the room was filled with tissue papers and eggs. The students were covered in tissue and egg. The rich seniors screamed. The room was filled again with laughter.

"Seniors, after these little pranks we've played, it's time to clean up."

The students groaned. While cleaning,

Syaoran said, "Sir should have not pulled that, we had to clean all this mess."

Sakura giggled lightly and said, "Yeah"

Syaoran smirked, "Does that mean, I'm forgiven?"

Sakura picked up a bundle of tissue covered in egg yolk and said, "You have a long way to go."

To his surprise she threw it at him. He ducked but it hit Eriol straight on the face. He threw it back at Sakura but it hit Syaoran. He got pissed and threw something at Sakura but it hit Tomoyo. Tomoyo who knew Sakura started it, approach Sakura and directly place it on her face. They all laughed.

She said, "Tomoyo, I was clean on the face, why'd you splat it on my face."

Syaoran said, "You started it Sakura you should not have threw that at me."

Eriol said, "You should have received it to avoid my face."

Syaoran replied, "Like I care what happens to your face."

The two girls started laughing as they watch the two boys fighting.

(After practices)

Syaoran approach Sakura and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Sakura replied, "Yeah."

He said, "Privately, is it ok if we go to the park?"

Sakura glance at Tomoyo for some advice. She nodded in agreement.

Sakura replied uncertainly and said, "Ok, I think."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Let's go."

They said good- bye to their friends and went to the park.

At the park, Syaoran said something about going somewhere for something. He told her to wait for him. He returned after 10 minutes with a bouquet of roses.

Syaoran sat down beside her and said, "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura pretended to not know anything and said, "For what?"

Both their hearts were beating fast.

Syaoran said, "For everything"

She remained silent. He continued,

"I know I used you for a bet. I was wrong."

She could not hold it anymore. She slapped him.

"I guess I deserve that, but Sakura I wanted you to know."

Sakura would not let her tears fall. She said, "It's too late. I already told you."

He said, "I know you felt something. You were smiling."

She said, "Damn, are you an idiot. I was trying to move on."

She stopped and covered her mouth. _"Damn I said something I should really not have said"_

**I know it's short. I just got in that I cannot take it when they're not talking. I want them to be together again. So yeah this will end in like two chapters. I know I told some of you that this story has 5 or 6 more chapters more but I don't have ideas on what to do.**

**I hope you don't hate me. Can I ask you for your opinion?**

**Do you think I should change the genre into Romance/ Humor?**

**Did this story turn out more funny then dramatic?**

**Please tell me. This is the first time I'll definitely ask for a review. So please please, i think this chapter is not m y thing really.**


	13. Is it the last dance?

**Can I ask for your opinion? well if it's not a bother, please read my author's note at the bottom after reading**

**Just a Chase**

Summary:

The bet was to make her his before the prom and on the prom day he breaks her. He didn't expect to love. He's a player. She's the smart one. When he tells her that he loves her, she cries and says it's a little too late, it's just a chase, a bet you just won. She walks away.

Chapter 13 Last Dance?

Sakura ran away. She went to a place in the park no one knew about. Naturally, Syaoran ran after her.

He found her standing in front of the bridge overlooking the sunset. He felt relieved. She noticed his presence. He smiled at her, but she glared at him.

She hissed, "What are you still doing here?"

He sighed and replied, "Sakura, I have something to tell you."

She ignored him.

He continued, "I know Sakura you don't want to listen to me, but I'm going to tell you anyway."

Sakura faced him this time. She held back tears. She gave him a piercing glance as if trying to read his expression. It was blank, but the next words showed so much expression it hurt her.

"Sakura, I love you."

Her tears felt. _"How can 3 words hurt so much?"_ He slowly approached her. She held her hand up telling him to stop.

She said, "Tell me, how you can say them? After what you did, how can I believe you?"

He felt that guilt again only it was heavier seeing her like that crying made him feel like the world was bleeding.

"I can say it because it's the truth. I don't know how you can believe me."

She was about to say something but no words came out of her mouth. They were both silent for a long time. Then they heard laughing. They saw Eriol and Tomoyo walking towards them with happy smiles across there faces.

Sakura immediately wipe her tears away. She forced a smile on her face. Tomoyo ran towards them. She said, "Sakura, it's a good thing I found you. I forgot to give you this."

Tomoyo gave her a card. It was an invitation to a party.

Sakura said, "Tomoyo is it healthy to have another party just after the prom?"

Tomoyo giggled lightly, "Don't worry, the party is on Sunday. Besides it's like our graduation party."

Sakura smiled and said, "I'll go."

Tomoyo squealed with joy. She turned to Syaoran and said, "Oh, yeah, Syaoran, here's your invite."

Syaoran said, "Thanks, if it's on Sunday, I'll go."

Tomoyo replied, "Great, oh yeah Sakura we have to go."

Sakura look confused. Tomoyo smiled and said, "We have a show after graduation. You need to get size up."

Sakura nodded. They bid the two boys farewell and went to Tomoyo's studio.

Eriol and Syaoran were left. Eriol asked, "How are you doing with Sakura?"

Syaoran did not reply but the look on his face was pretty obvious.

Eriol said, "That bad huh?"

Syaoran nodded. Eriol humor him by saying, "And I thought you were in control."

Syaoran glared at him and said, "Whatever, Hiiragizawa."

Eriol asked, "Backed to last name now?"

Syaoran continued to glare at him and said, "Just shut it."

Eriol stood up. He patted his shoulders and said, "Syaoran, that party is your chance. Tomoyo and I are helping you here. I suggest you don't waste it."

He left Syaoran to his thoughts.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this. This means I'm seriously whipped. Eriol is right."_

A few days passed, it's now Sunday. Sakura and Syaoran barely talk to each other.

The party was held at Tomoyo's house. Sakura was seating at the far corner of the room. She looked gorgeous. She was asked to dance by numerous guys, but she refused to dance. Tomoyo drag her to dance. She asked Eriol to dance with Sakura, while she prepare for a song she will be singing.

They heard the voice of Tomoyo.

She said, "Ok, this one's for the girls."

They heard giggles from the girls. Eriol danced with her. It was not couple's dance. It was friendly, besides Eriol was taking a few glances on stage. She realized what she was missing but refused to accept it.

**Mmm**

**I think I could like you**

**I already do**

**Feelings can grow but**

**They can go away too**

She heard Eriol said, "Sakura did you like Syaoran at first?"

She shook her head. Eriol said, "Did you think there was that chance you could like him?

Eriol chuckled and said, "Then you can agree with those lines."

She did not say anything to say she agreed.

**You're takin my hand**

**Lookin into my eyes**

**Don't be in a rush to**

**Get me tonight**

**Feel somethin happenin**

**Could this be a spark?**

**To satisfy me baby**

**Gotta satisfy my heart**

Eriol said, "Remember the first dance you had."

She smiled at the memory. Then she remembered the next events.

**Do you know how to touch a girl?**

**If you want me so much**

**First I have to know**

**Are you thoughtful and kind?**

**Do you care what's on my mind?**

**Or am I just for show?**

**You'll go far in this world**

**If you know how to touch a girl**

Eriol sighed and said, "You know Sakura, he's seriously whipped."

She giggled lightly. She realize all those times he was there for her. She smiled.

**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?**

**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?**

At the corner, Syaoran was there. He wanted to dance with her but he decided against it.

**I think I could like you**

**But I keep holding back**

**Cause I can't seem to tell**

**If you're fiction or fact**

**Show me you can laugh**

**Show me you can cry**

**Show me who you really are**

**Deep down inside**

**Do you feel somethin happenin?**

**Could this be for real?**

**I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal**

At that moment, Eriol did not say anything, Sakura was happy about it. She gasped the silent made her realize.

**Do you know how to touch a girl?**

**If you want me so much**

**First I have to know**

**Are you thoughtful and kind?**

**Do you care what's on my mind?**

**Or am I just for show?**

**You'll go far in this world**

**If you know how to touch a girl**

**Bring me some flowers**

**Conversation for hours**

**To see if we really connect**

**And baby if we do**

**Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you**

**Ohh**

"_This is not happening. I can't have. How could I - ?"_

She let go of Eriol. She muttered thanks and went outside to Tomoyo's garden.

Eriol thought, _"We've done all we could. It's up to you Syaoran."_

Eriol looked over at Tomoyo. They planned this party. They planned everything.

Sakura went to the garden. She did not notice someone followed her. She was staring blankly at the pond when she saw the shadow.

She turned around. She came face to face with those amber orbs she had, no, she loves.

They were staring at each other both not finding the words, both searching for something in the eyes of each other.

They heard the song change.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
**

Finally, Syaoran decided to break that silence. He called her name in a gentle manner that made Sakura's eyes stung with tears.

He approached her. She looked up into his eyes. She saw what she wanted to see but refuse to admit it.

Syaoran held onto her shoulders and use his other hand to lift her face. He said, "Sakura, will you give me our last dance?**  
**

She nodded.

He held her close. He loved this moment and wanted it to last forever. At that point, she realized that denying that feeling made it stronger. The moment he held her close, she felt the electricity min their body. She knew that along the way she had forgiven him some how.

**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**He said, "Sakura, I'm here right now, not as Prince of China or The player you knew, but as someone who loves you and will do anything for you to forgive him."**  
**

She did not say anything.**  
**

She suddenly giggled._ "Our life is so like that movies." _Syaoran look down at her with a confuse expression plastered on his face.

She smiled at him.

He felt his heart neat faster seeing her smile at him again. He knew there relation ship was not perfect. He was her bully, a player, she was his bet, and she broke him.

Seeing her smile like that, _"I just know that, she some how have forgiven me."_

**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

They both stop at that moment, only holding each other close and looking at each other.

He leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle, leisurely and all the emotion kept was revealed. As their lips touch, the spark between them ignited into a flame. A flame that they knew will burn forever.

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

When they let go, Syaoran embrace her presence.

He said, "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura giggled and said, "Eriol said, you were whipped."

He smirked and said, "He got that right."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

He kissed her once again only it was more passionate.

Meanwhile, Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Ling watch as they saw there friend/ cousin, reconcile and found each other.

They let go. Sakura said, "Syaoran let's go inside Tomoyo might be looking for us."

Syaoran nodded. They went inside, hand in hand smiling. They were happy together again.

**So what did you think? I'm a afraid this is the last chapter. I know I said so much about this story being long and having a sequel but you have to understand. High school is not easy. I'm going back to school on June 6. **

**If I stop updating you don't really want an unfinished story?**

**Ok 2 questions.**

**Do you like my story and this chapter?**

**Do you want another chapter for the graduation thing? **

**I swear that this story is humor. Chapter 14 will not be an epilogue but their graduation. You'd be surprise how crazy a graduation can be if you have Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran graduating.**


End file.
